Siempre estuve a tu lado
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Inuyasha siempre vio a Kagome como su mejor amiga, luego de años de no verse, Inuyasha se encontra con una Kagome sexy. Pero Inuyasha esta comprometido al igual que Kagome. Esos problemas y muchos otros ¿Detendrán el amor que sienten ellos dos?
1. Chapter 1: Chica nueva

Siempre estuve a tu lado

Capitulo 1: Chica nueva

Inuyasha POV

Era unos de esos días, en los que me sentía pésimo, mi "novia" Kikyo, tenía unos de sus ataques de histeria. La cosa no funcionaba, desde que le pedía matrimonio, bueno llevamos 8 años de novios, así que creí lo correcto…

Pero Ahora no estoy seguro…

En fin que puedo hacer, jamás amé a alguien, como la amó a ella.

Me di un baño rápido y me fui a tomar algo de beber, mañana tendría que ir al trabajo. Con 22 años ya estaba graduado de la Universidad de leyes. Vivo en un departamento.

Miré la hora y quise salir a despejar mi mente. Cuando salí me encontré con una chica que estaba de espalda, con unos shorts y una remera con tirantes blanca, traía un montón de cajas. Su cabello era azabache.

Cuando se dio vuelta la reconocí enseguida…

-Kagome Higurashi- dije sonriendo

Ella se dio vuelta y empezó a sonreír, su alegría llegaba hasta sus ojos chocolates.

-Inuyasha Taisho- dijo antes de abrazarme

Le recibí el abrazo y la miré con una sonrisa. Ella era mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños hasta la secundaria en donde nos separamos al ir a diferentes Universidades.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me dijo con alegría

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?- le dije

-Muy bien- me contestó

-Te mudas al frente de mi departamento- le dije mirando las cajas

-Al parecer sí- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Te ayudo- le dije de inmediato

La ayudé con todas sus cajas y pusimos los muebles y las cosas en su lugar. Nos sentamos agotados, en su sillón recién colocado.

-¿Qué hiciste después de la secundaria?- le dije con tono curioso

-Pues entré a la Universidad de medicina en China, conocí a quien ahora es mi prometido Houjo y estamos muy felices juntos, claro que me gradué y ahora trabajo en el hospital Sengoku- me dijo satisfecha

_Prometido. _

No se oía bien…

_¿Estos son celos?_

Su voz me hizo volver…

-¿Y tú, Inuyasha que hiciste después de la secundaria?- me dijo

-Entré a la Universidad de leyes y ahora soy abogado, me comprometí con Kikyo hace poco…- le dije un poco triste

-Sigues con ella…- dijo con un tono indiferente

Recordé que Kikyo y Kagome eran las mejores amigas, pero cuando comencé a salir con Kikyo, ellas comenzaron a pelearse y terminaron siendo enemigas.

Siempre me reclamaban, con que yo tenía que elegir, la amistad de Kagome o el amor de Kikyo…

La verdad es que nunca pude elegir…

Kagome POV

Seguía siendo apuesto con sus cabellos largos plateados y sus ojos dorados. Por lo menos era feliz, no le había dicho que el compromiso entre Houjo y yo era arreglado por mis padres…

No es que no lo quiero, lo quiero, pero como un hermano, es raro casarte con alguien que es como tu hermano…

Su mirada estaba perdida y siempre había tenido curiosidad de cómo se sentía besarlo, esos labios que _siempre había deseado…_

_¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?_

Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos…

-Kagome, algunos de mis amigos vendrán a casa, ¿Quisieras venir?- me dijo sonriendo

Como podía negarme a esa sonrisa…

-Por supuesto- le dije

El se fue a su departamento, yo me di un baño rápido y luego me puse un vestido negro que me llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas, mi pelo lo dejé como estaba. Me puse mis tacones negros y me maquillé. Estaba lista, fui a su departamento y toqué la puerta.

Se escuchaba la música, cuando el me vio, sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Abrió la boca y no le salían palabras, entonces le sonreí.

-Hola Inuyasha- le dije dulcemente

-Kagome, pasa- me dijo todavía sorprendido

Entré y lo primero que miré fue a unos de mis mejores amigos, Miroku, con su pelo negro y ojos azules se me acercó y sin poder decir nada, me abrazó.

-Miroku, tanto tiempo- le dije

-Lo mismo digo, hermosa- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-¿A quien le dices hermosa?- dijo un voz femenina enojada

Era Sango. Mi mejor amiga de secundaria, no había cambiado en nada, estaba con su pelo marrón y ojos chocolates. Me miró sonriendo y con sus ojos húmedos, me abrazó y yo le recibí el abrazo emocionada…

-¡Sango!- dije alegre

-¡Kagome!- dijo con alegría

Luego de esos momentos de alegría, mientras otros de los amigos de Inuyasha bailaban, nosotros en su pequeño departamento nos escondimos en la habitación de Inuyasha.

Su habitación no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, Inuyasha entró con nosotros y nos sentamos en la cama grande de este.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a verdad o consecuencia?- dijo Sango sonriendo

-Es obvio que todos elegiremos verdad- dijo Inuyasha poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Bien, entonces será solo verdad- dije

-Esta bien, comencemos por Inuyasha- dijo Miroku

El lo miró enojado y luego suspiró y estuvo pensando por 1 minuto que secreto podría decir…

-Engañé a Kikyo, con Kagura, la novia de Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha bajando la cabeza

-Inuyasha, ¿Cómo pudiste?- le dije

-Estoy sorprendida, nunca te creí capaz de hacerle eso a Kikyo- dijo Sango

-Y a tu hermano- dijo Miroku

-Bueno, ahora no diré nada más, ahora es tú turno Sango- dijo Inuyasha

-Yo quemé la ropa de mi ex novio para vengarme por haberme engañado- dijo Sango- Ahora Miroku-

-Salí con la bibliotecaria- dijo Miroku con vergüenza

-¿La de la escuela?- dije sin poder creerlo

-Si- dijo Miroku

Nos reímos mucho y luego me tocó a mí.

Estuve varios momentos pensándolo.

¿_Tendría la valentía de decirlo?_

_-_Estuve enamorada de Inuyasha desde los 6 años- dije

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y muy atónitos…

La verdad es que no sabía si todavía lo había olvidado…


	2. Chapter 2: La historia de Kagome

Capitulo 2: La historia de Kagome

_Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

_Por supuesto que lo había olvidado_

_¿Es así?_

Recordé lo que habían dicho y la habitación seguí en silencio.

-Claro que luego te olvidé en la Universidad, sino no estaría con Houjo- dije

Luego escuché suspiros y sentí a Inuyasha gruñir. ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

-¿Quién es Houjo?- preguntó Miroku

-Es mi prometido- dije

-¿En serio? Cuéntamelo todo- dijo Sango acercándose a mí

-Si, queremos saber- dijo Inuyasha mirando para otro lado

Suspiré y tomé un gran trago de aire y empecé a contar la historia…

**Flash Back**

_Había terminado con mi ex novio que se llamaba Naraku. La cosa no funcionaba, era muy celoso y muy agresivo. Solo duramos 2 años. _

_Al terminar con el, mis padres de inmediato me buscaron a alguien. Vivía en la Universidad con mi amiga Ayame, ella me presentaba muchos chicos, pero ninguno me intereso._

_Naraku siempre me pedía volver pero yo no quería, una vez se pasó de la raya en el cumpleaños de mi amiga Ayame…_

_Estaba bailando y conversando con unos amigos y Naraku apareció y me agarró del brazo y me llevo hasta un lugar bastante alejado de la fiesta y muy oscuro._

_-Kagome ¿Qué demonios hacías con todos esos chicos?- me dijo apretándome con fuerza el brazo _

_-No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada, tú ya no eres nada mío, además ¿Qué problema hay que salga con chicos?- dije enojada y tratando de irme_

_-No, tú eres mía- me dijo para luego besarme_

_Lo quise alejar, pero el no me dejaba, cuando dejó de besarme, quise salir corriendo, pero me agarró de los pelos y de vuelta empezó a besarme. _

_Pensé que nadie estaría ahí para salvarme de lo que el loco de Naraku quería hacerme. Entonces un chico de pelo marrón y ojos marrones, lo agarró y empezó una pelea, en donde Naraku se escapó. _

_El chico estaba tirado en el piso, así lo ayudé a levantarse._

_-¿Estás bien?- le dije preocupada_

_-Si, estoy bien- dijo el sonriendo_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté _

_-Houjo- me dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande_

_-Mi nombre es Kagome- le dije sonriendo_

_Y luego de esa noche, jamás nos separamos, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y bueno el un día me dijo que se había enamorado de mí. De tantas veces que insistía le dije que si. Luego de un tiempo juntos, mis padres decidieron conocerlo…_

_Estábamos en la cena con mis padres…_

_-¿En que trabajan tus padres?- dijo mi madre a Houjo_

_-Mi madre es dueña de una empresa de animación y mi padre es embajador de China- dijo Houjo- En conclusión mi familia es millonaria._

_Entonces mis padres se miraron sonriendo y yo supe lo que iban a hacer. Al poco tiempo descubrí a mi madre diciéndole a Houjo que debería pedirme matrimonio._

_-Hija tienes que casarte con el, serías muy feliz con un hombre rico dispuesto a cumplirte todo lo que quieras- dijo mi padre_

_-Pero, quiero amor- dije_

_-Y lo tendrás, ya verás que lo amarás en poco tiempo- dijo mi madre_

_Luego de eso los meses se convirtieron en años y al cumplir 2 años de novios, lo celebramos en un lugar muy rustico y bastante romántico. Luego de eso, Houjo se arrodilló en frente mío y sacó la famosa cajita y el famoso anillo…_

_-Kagome ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo Houjo _

_-Si- dije tratando de sonreír_

_Luego nos besamos y hasta ahora seguimos juntos, siendo prometidos…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Tú lo amas?- dijo Inuyasha al terminar de contar la historia

-Por supuesto que lo amo- mentí

Luego salimos de la habitación de Inuyasha y ahí estaba, la chica de pelo azabache que le llegaba hasta el final de la cintura y sus ojos fríos de color chocolates, era Kikyo.

-Inuyasha- le dijo para luego besarlo

Me miró y yo la miré. Me reconoció y me dedicó su malvada sonrisa.

-Kagome, estás más fea que en la secundaria- dijo con repugnancia

Sango, Miroku y su novio Inuyasha pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Y tú estás más zorra que en la secundaria- dije sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo

-Inuyasha me invitó- le dije enojada

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué te dije de juntarte con personas tontas y feas?- dijo Kikyo

-Es mi amiga- dijo Inuyasha

-Me voy- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

-¡Que bien, miedosa!- dijo Kikyo riéndose

-Sabes me voy, porque no aguantó estar cerca de alguien tan repugnante, fría y mala hasta los huesos- dije antes de irme

Lo último que escuché fue a Sango diciendo:

-Gracias Kikyo, por arruinarme la fiesta- dijo sarcásticamente

Entré a mi departamento y miré la hora, eran las 12 de la noche, como no tenía sueño y tenía un aburrimiento, llamé a Houjo.

**Al otro día**

**Inuyasha POV**

Luego de esa fiesta, Kikyo y yo tuvimos una de nuestras noches de pasión. Luego ella tenía que irse a trabajar, ella trabajaba de secretaria de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón.

Salí a despedirla, con mi camisa y unos jeans. La muy apurada se ponía los zapatos en el pasillo, en ese momento Kagome salió con un camisón negro y que le llegaba hasta antes de la rodilla.

Ahí estaba un chico de pelo marrón y ojos marrones.

-Adiós princesa- le dijo el chico a Kagome

Se dieron un beso y deduci que habían pasado la noche juntos.

Kikyo la ignoro ya que estaba muy apurado, me dio un beso rápido. Luego que se fue, Kagome me sonrió.

-Te invitó a tomar café- me dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-Por supuesto- le dije sonriendo

Entré a su departamento y ella se fue a su habitación a ponerse un vestido florado muy bonito. Luego nos sentamos en su mesa y me sirvió café y unas tostadas.

Kikyo jamás me haría un desayuno tan rico, jamás me sonreía de forma dulce, en cambio Kagome era diferente…

Ellas dos eran dos personas diferentes…

* * *

**Dejen comentarios **


	3. Chapter 3: Mi ángel

Capitulo 3: Mi ángel

**Kagome POV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me había mudado a mi nuevo departamento. Había invitado a, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku a almorzar en mi departamento.

Apenas serví el primer el plato, Inuyasha me pedía otro. Le gustaba mucho mi comida…

Comíamos y nos reíamos en mi mesa. Sango y Miroku, no dejaban de mirarse. Estaban enamorados. Le hice una seña para que Inuyasha supiera el amor de nuestros amigos, pero no hay caso, Inuyasha es muy tonto para darse cuenta.

-En fin, saben estoy buscando a una amiga que se mudé conmigo- dije mirando a Sango

Ella me sonrió.

-Me mudaré contigo- dijo Sango

Le sonreí y luego Miroku miró a Inuyasha y dijo:

-Inuyasha, ¿puedo mudarme contigo?-

Inuyasha estaba por negar con la cabeza y yo le metí una patada. Inuyasha me miró con cara de dolor.

-Bien- dijo tocándose en la pierna en donde le había golpeado.

Sonreí

**XXX**

**Kagome POV**

Al otro día, a la tarde, ayudé a Sango a llevar todas sus cosas a mi departamento. Inuyasha y Miroku, también ayudaron. Luego de terminar, ayudamos a Miroku a mudarse al departamento de Inuyasha. Terminamos a la noche.

Fuimos a un restaurante y pedimos nuestra comida. Miré hacía un rincón y estaba Naraku. Me puse pálida y cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí ya no estaba.

-¿Estás bien, Kagome?- me dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-Si, estoy bien- dije sonriendo

En el bar se bailaba también, en un momento pusieron música lenta y muy romántica. Miroku miró a Sango y le agarró de la mano y empezaron a bailar ese lento. Inuyasha me miró de una manera muy dulce e hizo lo mismo que Miroku.

Yo le acepté y fuimos hacía donde el piso era de madera y estábamos afuera. El me agarró la cintura y yo puse mis brazos en su cuello. No podía negarlo, Inuyasha estaba hermoso a la luz de la luna. Sin darme cuenta puse mi cabeza en su pecho y estuvimos así por unos minutos.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho así que lo miré de frente sin dejar de bailar.

-Perdón por lo que hice, estoy un poco cansada- me excusé

-No importa, te veías tan hermosa así- me dijo sonriendo

Lo miré sonriendo y como si fuera un deseo oculto, nos empezamos a acercar cada vez más y nuestros labios rozaban, pidiendo que nos diéramos ese beso tan esperado.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó una voz atrás

Era Kikyo, fue corriendo hacía Inuyasha y por suerte no se dio cuenta lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Ella le dio un beso y yo aproveché para buscar a Sango, pero cuando la encontré se estaba besando con Miroku.

Sonreí y ya no sabía que hacer ahí. Inuyasha y Kikyo. Sango y Miroku. Me fui. La verdad es que no sabía como iba a irme si vine con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku en el auto de Inuyasha. Así que estuve caminando un poco y luego miré hacía un callejón y ahí estaba Naraku. Me puse pálida y me fui de ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Kagome, ven para acá- me dijo Naraku tomándome del brazo

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije tratando de deshacer su agarre

-Te miré venir al restaurante y quise saludarte- dijo sonriendo

Lo sabía no era mi imaginación el si había estado en el restaurante.

-Listo ya lo hiciste, ahora suéltame- dije tratándome de ir

-Pero quería pasar más tiempo contigo…- dijo queriéndome besar

Entonces le pegué en la pierna y me fui corriendo.

-¡Perra!- gritó Naraku corriendo hacía a mí

Seguí corriendo y maldita sea empecé a llorar. Entonces me tropecé con una piedra. Mi ángel me salvó, era Inuyasha que me había agarrado en ese momento.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha asustado al ver mis lágrimas

-Naraku, me siguió y quiso besarme y…- no pude más y lloré en su pecho, yo lo estaba abrazando, el me recibió el abrazo tratando de consolarme.

-¿Estás mejor?- me preguntó mientras me secaba las lágrimas

-Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué, estás aquí?- le dije para cambiar el tema

-Pasa que no te encontrábamos y salí a buscarte, además Miroku me volvía loco con que quería llegar al departamento y ya sabes hacer algunas cosillas con Sango en su cuarto…- dijo riendo

Me reí.

-¿Y Kikyo?- le pregunté

-Bueno ella tuvo que irse- dijo triste

Entonces el miró atrás y supe al instante que estaba buscando a Naraku.

-Ya se fue- le dije mientras seguía caminando

-Lo voy a matar a ese desgraciado- dijo furioso

-Ya pasó, creo que no volverá a molestarme- dije para tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que era mentira…

-Si te llega a tocar, yo lo mató- dijo más enojado

Lo miré y el puso su brazo encima de mi hombro y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Creo que había algo entre nosotros, pero debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ya que pronto me casaría con Houjo…

Entonces llegamos al auto de Inuyasha y vimos al Miroku con una bofetada en la cara, Sango se iba enojada, más delante de el. Sango fue la primera en entrar el auto.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Inuyasha a Miroku

-Te dije que tendrías que apurarte, no pude dejar mi tentación y bueno les toqué el trasero a tres chicas y Sango me pegó- dijo

Entró al auto, Inuyasha y yo reímos y entramos al auto.

Llegamos al departamento y Sango se fue enojada a su habitación. Luego fui a mi habitación y me saqué mi ropa y me puse mi camisón negro. Como no pude dormir me fui a ver televisión cuando quise sentarme en el sillón me di cuenta de que había alguien ahí.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le dije enojada

-Perdón es que Miroku ronca mucho- dijo Inuyasha

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- me dijo Inuyasha

-No podía dormir- dije estirándome

Entonces nos quedamos viendo la televisión y me hice la dormida para ver que asustar a Inuyasha. Pero el me puso su colcha y se acostó a mi lado.

Sonreí y me acurruque en su pecho. Pronto el se quedó dormido.

Agradecí que Miroku roncará, porque estaba con Inuyasha y con el me sentía mejor.

Me sentía protegida y segura.

Cerré mis ojos tranquila sabiendo que mi Inuyasha, mi ángel, me protegería de cualquier cosa…


	4. Chapter 4: La verdad

**C****apitulo 4: La verdad**

**Sango POV**

Me levanté enojada por lo de la noche, no le hablaría más a Miroku. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Inuyasha y Kagome, estaban abrazados y parecían que sonreían.

Me pareció muy tierna la escena así que les saqué una foto con el celular de Inuyasha que estaba ahí. Hice algunas modificaciones y puse esa foto como fondo de pantalla suya.

Me fui sonriendo hacía mi trabajo…

**Inuyasha POV**

Me desperté y miré a Kagome a lado mío durmiendo placidamente. Sonreí, le di un beso en la frente y despacio me fui hacía mi departamento. Antes de irme llevé mi celular también.

Me cambié de ropa y fui al trabajo. Estaba muy aburrido. Así que cuando quería ver la hora en mi celular, me di cuenta que el fondo de pantalla había cambiado, ahora no estaba la foto de yo y Kikyo, ahora estaba la foto de yo y Kagome durmiendo.

Sonreí no quise cambiar el fondo, me gustó mucho la foto. Hacíamos buena pareja. Kagome después de todo la conozco desde que éramos unos niños. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo y yo siempre estuve a su lado…

**Kagome POV**

Me desperté con una colcha encima de mí, de seguro la había dejado Inuyasha. Me fui a mi trabajo en el hospital. Estaba esperando a un paciente. Yo era una pediatra, porque adoraba a los niños.

Luego recibí un mensaje de Inuyasha. Me enviaba una foto. La miré y era de nosotros dos cuando estábamos dormidos. Sonreí y me sonroje un poco. Abajo había un mensaje que decía, _"Hacemos linda pareja ¿no?" _

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, claro que hacíamos una hermosa pareja. Luego puse esa foto como fondo de pantalla de mi celular. Vaya el siempre estuvo a mi lado y yo siempre estuve a su lado…

Luego cuando terminé con mi jornada de trabajo volví a mi departamento y cuando entré estaba Inuyasha comiendo papitas fritas y viendo televisión. Lo miré confundida.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Sango y Miroku están haciendo cositas en MI departamento- dijo pronunciando muy fuerte el MI

Me reí y comí también de sus papitas.

-¿Hacemos linda pareja?- dijo mirándome

Me sonrojé y le pegué cariñosamente el hombro.

-Por supuesto que si- dije sonriendo

El en ese momento se me quedó mirando. Yo le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego el me agarró del mentón y nos fuimos acercando de a poco, ya estábamos rozando los labios.

El entonces dio vuelta la cara y siguió viendo la televisión. Lo miré enojada, yo quería besarlo.

-¡Miroku!- escuchamos un gritó que provenía del departamento.

Nos miramos asustados y luego escuchamos:

-¡No te duermas, idiota!- gritó de vuelta Sango

Comenzamos a reírnos.

-Kagome ¿Es cierto que tu estuviste enamorada de mí?- me preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-Si- le contesté mirando para otro lado

Me dolía pensar que desde los 6 hasta los 19 años estuve enamorada de el. Me dolió saber que a mi no me quería, el solo quería a _su adorada Kikyo. Yo jamás sería nada de el…_

_Jamás_

Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Me las limpié rápidamente. Miré a Inuyasha y el estaba enojado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- me dijo

-Estabas con Kikyo, siempre supe que estabas enamorado de ella- le dije tratando de deshacer el nudo de la garganta.

-Kagome, yo estuve enamorado de ti- me dijo

Lo miré. Quedé sorprendida. ¡No puede ser!

-¡¿Desde cuando?- le pregunté casi gritando.

-Desde que teníamos 13- me dijo con la voz tranquila

-Explícate…- dije todavía sorprendida

-¿Te acuerdas la obra que teníamos que hacer, a los 13?- me dijo

_Claro, que me acuerdo_

-Romeo y Julieta- le dije

-Bueno, yo era Romeo y tú eras Julieta, con todos esos ensayos y el beso que tuvimos que darnos, ¿Cómo crees que no me enamoraría de ti?- me dijo sonriendo

_Mi primer beso_

Fue con el en esa obra. Fue tan lindo, duró muy poco, pero eso no me importaba, fue un beso, _nuestro beso…_

-Estabas enamorado de Kikyo, cuando hicimos la obra y al otro año estuviste de novio con ella- le dije

-Estuve con ella, porque pensé que te gustaba Koga- me dijo

Eso fue suficiente, me levanté del sillón

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le dije enojadísima

-Bueno… fue… Kikyo- dijo finalmente

-¿Cómo le pudiste creer a ella? Ella siempre quiso desaparecer nuestra amistad- le dije

-Ahora me doy cuenta- dijo el

Suspiré, pude haber estado con el. Pero la idiota de Kikyo tuvo que arruinarme la felicidad. El me miró y se me acerco, me corrió el pelo de mi cara.

-¿Qué haces?- le dije alejándome de el

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el me beso. Fue un beso corto y dulce. AL finalizarlo, el se fue y yo me senté en el sillón, me sequé unas lágrimas y supe que sentía cosas por Inuyasha y estaba casi segura de que el también las sentía.

**XXX**

Al otro día, salí de mi departamento y me fui a mi trabajo y entré a un ascensor, justo me di cuenta de que Inuyasha también estaba ahí.

-Hola- lo saludé

-Hola- me devolvió el saludo

Lo miré y el estaba sonrojado y eso hizo ponerme más nerviosa.

-Kagome, necesitó habla contigo- me dijo

-Entonces habla- le dije sonriendo

-Kagome, el beso no significa nada- dijo el mirando para otro lado

Mi sonrisa desapareció, sentí mi corazón romperse. Cuando apenas se abrieron las puertas yo salí corriendo.

_No significo nada_

_**¿En serio no significó nada?**_

Para mi significó todo.

Estoy enamorada de el. Pero si el no lo esta, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Mientras caminaba al hospital, me encontré a mi prometido.

-Kagome, necesitaba hablar contigo- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Sobre que?- le dije

-Sobre la boda- me dijo

**La boda**

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- le dije asustada

-Encontré una reservación, nos casaremos el próximo mes- me dijo sonriendo

Y yo no pude decir nada.


	5. Chapter 5: Una amenaza

**Capitulo 5: Una amenaza**

**Kagome POV**

Houjo se quedó mirándome esperando que yo dijera algo, pero realmente quedé en shock. Entonces, le sonreí y lo abracé.

-¡Que bien, amor!- dije con tono fingido

-Creo que deberías empezar, a comprar tu vestido y también encárgate de las invitaciones, yo me encargaré de lo demás- me dijo sonriendo

-Bien, lo haré- dije

El se fue y yo volví al estado de shock. ¡Me iba a casar!

**XXX**

Llegué a mi departamento y estaba Sango sonriendo.

-Hola Kagome- me saludó

-Hola Sango- dije

Empecé a hacer el almuerzo. Sango se sentó en una silla, en frente de la mesa. Yo seguía concentrada, pero en mi mente estaba la boda, el vestido, Inuyasha…

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué paso con Miroku?- dije para distraerme

-Nos amigamos y ahora somos novios, pero debo tener cuidado, de que no me sea infiel. Lo voy a matar si lo hace- me dijo

-Debes confiar en el, creo que en verdad te quiere- le dije

-¿Puedo invitar a Inuyasha y Miroku a almorzar?- me dijo con tono suplicante

_Inuyasha_

-Bueno- le dije

Entonces ella fue corriendo, hacía el departamento de los chicos. A los 5 minutos aparecieron, Inuyasha y Miroku. Inuyasha me miró con cara de disculpa y yo traté de sonreír. Serví la comida y me senté a lado de Sango.

-Sango puedo pedirte un favor- le dije

-Por supuesto- me dijo

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar mi vestido de bodas- dije con tono desanimado

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Le acababa de lanzar una bomba. Entonces miré a Sango, esperando su respuesta.

-Si… ¿Te casas?- me preguntó

-Si, hoy Houjo me dijo que tiene una reservación y nos casaremos el próximo mes- dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡Que bien, Kagome!- dijo Miroku sonriendo

Inuyasha seguía en silencio, tal vez todavía sentía algo por mí. Sacudí mi cabeza, no puede ser que el sienta algo por mí, el me dijo que el beso que me dio no significo nada.

Al terminar, Miroku y Sango se fueron al departamento de Inuyasha y yo me quedé lavando los platos. Cuando termine me di vuelta, y me di cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba parado cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con tono curioso

-Te casas…- me dijo sin mirarme

-Así es- le dije un poco triste

-Te casas… pero no lo amas- me dijo

-Tú que sabes- le dije

-Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?- me dijo

-Tú me besaste- dije

-Y tú aceptaste- me dijo acercándose

-Si es cierto, pero tenemos que olvidar todo eso porque yo me voy a casar y tú estas con Kikyo. Ese beso nos confundió a los dos- dije mientras secaba los platos

-Pero Kagome…- me dijo

-Inuyasha basta, me voy a casar no voy a ilusionarme contigo y después no pase nada- le dije

El se fue y yo respire hondo. Sonó el teléfono y yo lo atendí.

-Kagome, te casas- me dijo la voz

-Naraku ¿Qué quieres?- le dije asustada

-Te conviene no casarte- me dijo riendo

-¿Por qué no?- le dije ya molesta

-Porque tal vez tu novio no este vivo para ese entonces- dijo

Me quedé pálida.

Naraku ¿Sería capaz de matar a Houjo?

Se cortó y yo sentí que el corazón me salía. Fui a mi habitación pero no pude llegar…

**Sango POV**

Luego de despedirme de Miroku fui a mi departamento y escuché sollozos en la habitación de Kagome. Fui corriendo y la encontré sentada en el piso, con las manos en la cara y llorando.

Me senté a su lado y le empecé a acariciar el pelo.

-Kagome ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté muy asustada

-Sango…- dijo ella

Me abrazo y empezó a llorar de vuelta. Le empecé a acariciar de vuelta el pelo.

-Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije

-¿Te acuerdas cuando les conté como conocí a Houjo?- me dijo

-Si- le contesté

-Naraku me amenazo- me dijo muy asustada

-¿Qué te dijo?- dije muy asustada también

-Que iba a matar a Houjo- dijo mientras lloraba de vuelta

Yo no sabía que hacer solo seguí abrazándola y esperando a que se calme.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- me dijo

-Por ahora nada Kagome, te volverá a llamar y ahí veremos que haremos- le dije con la voz más tranquila que pude hacer

-Esta bien, Sango- me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

**Inuyasha POV**

Me preparé para ir a mi cita con Kikyo. Estaba un poco molesto por lo de la boda. No lo voy a negar. No se que es lo que siento.

En fin, agarré mi celular y lo puse en mi bolsillo…

**XXX**

Llegue al restaurante y apareció ella, tan hermosa con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Hola amor- me dijo mientras me daba un corto beso

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté mientras se sentaba en su silla

-Muy bien- me dijo

Y como suponía, ni siquiera preguntó si yo estaba bien. A veces era muy egoísta.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras pedíamos la comida. Justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Miroku contándome que Kagome estaba mal. Me preocupe pero no podía cancelar la cita con Kikyo. Dejé el celular en la mesa y sin darme cuenta ella lo tomo.

-¿Qué es esta foto?- me preguntó muy enojada

**¡El fondo de pantalla de mi celular!**


	6. Chapter 6: El Engaño

**Capitulo 6: El Engaño**

**Inuyasha POV**

No sabía que decir, no tenía excusas.

-¡Respóndeme Inuyasha!- me gritó Kikyo

Yo miré hacía abajo, ella se levantó y se fue. Yo respiré hondo y empecé a pensar como zafarme de esta.

Pero sinceramente no se si quiero volver con ella…

**Kagome POV**

Sango se fue a la cocina a hacer el almuerzo ya que yo no podía hacer nada, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Si matarán a Houjo yo no se que voy a hacer…

-Kagome, ya verás que todo se solucionara- dijo Sango mientras me abrazaba

Yo sonreí a medias y luego me senté en el sillón y cuando quise tranquilizarme las cosas se pusieron peores. La puerta se abrió y Kikyo entró muy enojada. Me paré y ella me pegó una bofetada.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi novio- me dijo

-¿Qué?- dije tocándome en donde me había pegado

Sango fue y se puso delante de mí.

-No le hables así- dijo Sango

-Tú no te metas- dijo y la empujó- Sal de aquí-

Se me acercó y cuando quiso golpearme de vuelta, apareció Inuyasha y le agarró la muñeca…

-No te atrevas a golpearla Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Qué esperabas? Que lo iba a tomar bien- dijo ella

-Kikyo no te engañé- dijo Inuyasha

-No me mientas, ahora mismo vas a decidirte, ella o yo- dijo Kikyo cruzando los brazos

Inuyasha la miró suplicante y sonrío.

-Ella- dijo el

Yo lo miré y no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kikyo

-Dije que elijó a ella ¿comprendes?- dijo Inuyasha

Sango sonrió.

-Ahora sal de mi departamento- dijo Sango sonriendo

-Igual no me importa lo que elijas, yo te estuve engañando con Onigumo- dijo Kikyo y cerró la puerta con fuerza cuando se fue.

Inuyasha quedo pálido de la sorpresa. Yo también lo estaba, no podía creer que Kikyo lo había engañado. Inuyasha se sentó y puso sus manos en su cara. Sango y yo nos miramos, ella me hizo seña de que se iba. Yo asentí y me senté a lado de Inuyasha. Le puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Inuyasha ella no vale la pena- dije apoyándome en su hombro

-Kagome estuve 9 años con ella ¡9 años!- dijo el

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y yo sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba. Entonces el me abrazó y yo le recibí.

-Me siento muy culpable Inuyasha- dije

-No es tu culpa-

-Tú no mereces eso- dije

Así fue como sucedió consolándonos uno a otro. Le conté lo que me paso.

-¡Maldito Naraku! ¿Quién se cree para amenazarte?- dijo muy enojado

Yo no pude contestar ya que estaba llorando.

-Kagome ya verás todo saldrá bien- dijo el abrazándome

En sus brazos me sentí segura.

**XXX**

Al otro día fui a hablar con Houjo en su departamento. Tenía que decirle lo que había pasado. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado y el se quedó collado para luego sonreír.

-No me importa, Kagome- dijo abrazándome- yo me quiero casar contigo-

Me morí de amor y lo besé.

-Gracias- dije

-No te preocupes por nada- dijo Houjo dándome un beso en la frente

-¿Estás seguro de querer soportarme durante el resto de tú vida?- dije riendo

-Con gusto- dijo

Entonces yo lo besé de vuelta.

-Te amo- me dijo

-Yo también- dije sin saber si lo sentía

**XXX**

**Inuyasha POV**

_Kikyo…Kikyo…Kikyo_

-¡Kikyo!- grité

Había tenido una pesadilla con ella. Que débil que soy. Estar así por una mujer que no vale la pena. Quise salir afuera pero escuché que estaban hablando Sango y Miroku en mi comedor, así que cerré la puerta y empecé a escuchar de qué hablaban.

-Así que Kagome va a casarse…- dijo Miroku

-Si, pero, no la veo del todo segura- dijo Sango

-¿Tú crees que no quiera casarse con Houjo?- dijo Miroku

-Así es. Siento que esta enamorada de otra persona- dijo Sango

-Eso no la sabemos- dijo Miroku

Entonces se quedaron en silencio.

Kagome enamorada de otra persona. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho y sentí que el corazón se me detenía.

**XXX**

**Inuyasha POV**

Estábamos en un local comprando un vestido de novia para Kagome. Miroku y yo estábamos sentados esperando hasta que Kagome salga del vestidor. Sango estaba con ella.

-Sal de una vez- grité frustrado

-¡Espera!- gruñó Sango

Entonces salió del vestidor y yo me quedé mudo.

Kagome estaba hermosa, ni siquiera eso la describía completamente. Me la quedé mirando como un tonto. Parecía un ángel, estaba bellísima, jamás había visto una cosa tan bella.

Ella tenía un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta los pies, era con mucha tela en la falda y tenía un escote.

-Inuyasha ¿Cómo me veo?- me preguntó

-Hermosa- dije sin darme cuenta

Ella al igual que yo, nos sonrojamos.

-Gracias- me dijo con dulzura

-Houjo es muy afortunado- dijo Miroku

Houjo. Ese hombre que dentro de poco tendría a mi Kagome. Me sentí mal de repente.

Kagome era la persona más hermosa y más buena que había conocido, era generosa, solidaria y de un buen corazón.

El mundo se me derrumbo al pensar en ese día.

Kikyo se había ido y gracias eso…

Me di cuenta de la realidad.


	7. Chapter 7: ¿El día más feliz de mi vida?

**Capitulo 7: ¿El día más feliz de mi vida?**

**Tres semanas después**

**Kagome POV**

Hoy me casaba y estaba muy nerviosa. No por la boda. Sino por el futuro. No amo a Houjo. Pero tendré que fingirlo. Luego de comprar mi vestido, Inuyasha actuaba raro. Estaba "en la luna" como dice Sango. No se concentraba y me miraba a cada rato. Tenía la expresión triste cada vez que alguien le hablaba de mí o de la boda.

Me levanté, me vestí y me fui a la cocina. Sango me esperaba con uno desayuno. Me sonrió.

-Buenos días- dijo

-Buenos días- dije

-Pensé que no despertarías, por ayer, en tu despedida de soltera, tomaste de más- dijo riendo

Me sonrojé. Ayer estabamos yo, Sango, Ayame, Yuca, Eri y Yumi, en mi departamento, festejando. Y tome de más. Con razón el dolor de cabeza que ahora estaba empezando a sentir.

Sango se puso seria.

-¿Segura que quieres casarte con Houjo?- me preguntó

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué?- dije

Sango suspiró y se sentó a lado mío.

**Sango POV**

Me senté a lado de Kagome. Le puse una mano en su hombro y le conté lo que anoche había pasado en su despedida de soltera…

**FLASH BACK**

Se habían ido nuestras amigas, quedamos solas, Kagome y yo.

Kagome estaba muy borracha, bailaba y cantaba. Me reía más no poder. Luego se sentó en el sillón y me senté a lado de ella.

-Sango, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo ella riéndose

-Y tú eres la mía- dije sonriendo

Luego empezamos a reírnos de cualquier cosa. Pero la risa se volvió llanto para Kagome. Estaba llorando, la abracé.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome?- le pregunté

-No quiero casarme- dijo ella llorando

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté confundida

-Porque amo a Inuyasha- dijo ella

Me quedé en silencio y sin saber que decir. Después de decir unas incoherencias, la acompañé a su habitación en donde cayó dormida…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Kagome POV**

A medida de que Sango me contaba lo que había pasado anoche, empecé a llorar. Ella me abrazó.

-No tienes que casarte- me dijo

-Si tengo, lo voy a amar, dentro de unos meses de seguro- dije

-Pero amas a Inuyasha- dijo mirándome seriamente

-Pero el no me ama a mí y sabes que jamás lo hará- dije

Ella quedó en silencia, me abrazó una vez más.

-Haz lo que creas correcto- dijo ella- Yo iré a ponerme mi vestido de dama de honor-

Me quedé triste. Fui a mi habitación y empecé a cambiarme, mientras lloraba, me puse el vestido de novia. Me maquillé, me hice un peinado. Estaba bonita.

Se supone que sería el día más feliz de mi vida.

¿El día más feliz de mi vida?

No lo era y no lo sería.

Salí de la habitación y me di cuenta, que tendría que estar yendo a la iglesia.

Entraron Inuyasha y Miroku con sus trajes negros. Inuyasha estaba muy lindo con ese traje.

-Kagome, estas hermosa- dijo Miroku

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Si, que lo estás- dijo Inuyasha

Le sonreí. Sango salió de su habitación, estaba con un vestido violeta. Ella era mi dama de honor junto con Ayame. Mis dos mejores amigas.

-Sango, estás espectacular- dijo Miroku

Lo quedamos mirando. Nos reímos y empezó a sonar el teléfono. Lo atendí, era mi madre y estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- le pregunté

-Houjo- dijo ella

-¿Qué paso con Houjo?- le pregunté preocupada

-Kagome, lo mataron- dijo ella

Corté, me caí en el suelo, oculté mi rostro y pegué un grito y empecé a llorar.

-Kagome ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Inuyasha sentandose a mi lado

-Naraku mató a Houjo- dije llorando

Me lance a los brazos de Inuyasha y el me acariciaba mi pelo. Sango y Miroku se sentaron el suelo también y empezaron a acariciarme la espalda.

Houjo…

**XXX**

Era de noche y me había sacado el vestido, me había quitado el maquillaje y ni siquiera tuve el coraje de ir a ver el cuerpo, todo esto era culpa mía.

Mi madre vino.

-Kagome, lo siento tanto- dijo ella

-Gracias mamá por venir-

-Es una lastima, el era un buen hombre, ahora te tendremos que buscar otro chico- dijo ella

La miré enojada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le dije

-Kagome tienes que casarte, ahora mismo salgamos y busquemos a otra persona- dijo ella

-Vete- dije

-¿Qué?-

-Vete, no vuelvas hasta que pienses bien en las palabras que dices- dije

Ella se fue, pegó un portazo y yo supe que tal vez no vería a mi madre nunca.

Pobre Houjo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar de vuelta y lo atendí.

-Kagome- dijo Naraku

-Maldito no me hables más- dije

-Que no te gusto mi regalo de bodas- dijo riéndose

-Naraku ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dije

-Porque eres para mí Kagome y no me detendré hasta que seas mía-

Se cortó y no pude más…


	8. Chapter 8: Viviendo Juntos

**Capitulo 8: Viviendo juntos**

**Inuyasha POV**

No podía seguir viendo a Kagome sufrir por la muerte de su prometido, pero sabía que eso era inevitable. Entré a su departamento y le encontré desmayada en el piso…

-¡KAGOME!- grité y me tiré al suelo en donde estaba ella

La senté encima de mis piernas y empecé a tratar de despertarla. Luego de unos minutos, empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Inuyasha- dijo con voz dulce

La abracé.

-Tonta, no me asustes- dije

Nos quedamos mirando y ella empezó a sonreír y yo me acerqué. Nuestros labios estaban rozando y…

-Kagome ¿estás…?- preguntó Sango entrando y al ver la escena la pregunta quedó en el aire.

**XXX**

**6 Meses después**

**Kagome POV**

Habían pasado 6 meses. Había perdido a Houjo y ya lo estaba superando. Me hubiese costado más si lo hubiese amado. Pero todo era mi culpa y eso a veces no me dejaba dormir en la noche.

Le habíamos avisado a la policía sobre Naraku y lo siguieron, pero el había escapado a China y ahí lo estaban buscando.

Inuyasha y yo éramos los mejores amigos, como siempre. Ahora estábamos más unidos.

Ahora estábamos comiendo en el departamento de Inuyasha. Sango y Miroku se agarraron las manos. Y nos miraron…

-Tenemos una noticia muy importante- dijo Sango sonriendo

-Nos mudamos juntos- dijo Miroku abrazando a Sango

-¡Los felicito!- dije

-¿En donde van a vivir?- dijo Inuyasha

Era lo único que le importaba a el.

-Aquí- dijo Miroku con cara de perrito mojado

-¡Estas loco!- dijo Inuyasha- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- dijo enojado

Luego se fueron a la habitación de Inuyasha en donde siguieron discutiendo…

**Inuyasha POV**

-Miroku en serio ¿en que pensabas?- dije a punto de iniciar una pelea

-Amigo, pensé en que las cosas serían buenas así- dijo Miroku- Lo bueno es que podré ver a mi Sango todos los días- dijo con cara de enamorado

Yo puse los ojos en blanco

-¿Y para mí?- dije

-Tú podrás vivir con Kagome, mientras buscas un departamento, así podrás conquistarla- me dijo

Me quedé en silencio

**Kagome POV**

Luego salieron sonriendo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté

-Pues Inuyasha me va a dejar este departamento- dijo Miroku sonriendo y luego besó a Sango

-¿Y tú adonde vas a vivir?- dije

-Contigo- dijo sonriendo

-Aja, ¿Y quien te dio el permiso?- pregunté enojada

-Por favor Kagome, ¿me vas a dejar sin casa?- dijo poniendo cara de perrito mojado

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

**XXX**

Ese mismo día, ayudamos traer las cosas de Sango al departamento de Miroku y las cosas de Inuyasha a mí departamento.

Al terminar, Sango y Miroku fueron a su departamento e Inuyasha y yo fuimos al nuestro. Me senté en el sofá y el se sentó a lado mío.

Prendió la televisión y yo estaba con mis ojos llorosos de tanto pensar en Houjo. Luego atendí como pasaba los canales y dejó en una película, era muy graciosa. Luego Inuyasha se me acercó y puso su brazo en mí hombro y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

Al final de la película. El suspiró.

**Inuyasha POV**

Suspiré y la miré. Vaya, que bonita que es. Decidí decirle mis sentimientos hacía ella. Pero cuando abrí la boca

-¡Chicos! Venimos a visitarlos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Miroku y Sango sonriendo

Kagome empezó a reír. Se levantó y abrazó a su amiga que hace dos horas no veía. Yo miré a mi amigo, con cara de: "te voy a matar". El sonrió más. Me provocaba.

Luego de comer con nuestros "amigos", ellos se fueron y volvimos a quedar solos. Ella puso cara triste.

-¿Te pasa algo Kagome?- pregunté preocupado

-Solo estaba pensando en Houjo- dijo

La abracé. Odiaba verla triste.

**Kagome POV**

Me abrazó y yo le recibí el abrazo. Empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Me voy a mi habitación- dijo Inuyasha

Yo asentí y atendí el teléfono.

-Kagome- dijo Naraku

Mi corazón se paro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije asustada

-Quiero verte- dijo

-Yo no quiero verte- dije

-Si querrás verme, estoy muy cerca de la casa de tus padres, no querrás que les pase nada ¿verdad?-

Empecé a temblar.

-¿En donde quieres que nos veamos?-

-Cerca de el restaurante Shikon, ahí nos vemos-

Se cortó y yo empecé a llorar. Cuando llegué ahí de seguro me iba a secuestrar o hacer una cosa peor.

Me levanté y quise ver a Inuyasha.

Ver a Inuyasha por última vez.

Quizá sea mejor no verlo, para que no sea tan difícil ir a ver Naraku.

Me fui corriendo y cerré de un portazo la puerta.

Mientras iba caminando, despacito, lloraba. Primero perdí a Houjo y no me iba a permitir perder a otra persona. No quería eso. Solo rogaba que lo que sea que me hiciera Naraku, no sea tan doloroso.

Luego estuve cerca del restaurante y alguien me tomó del brazo…

-Aquí estoy- dijo Naraku

Me llevó hacía un callejón.

Nadie me podía salvar.

Yo cerré los ojos y las últimas lágrimas bajaron por mi mejilla.


	9. Chapter 9: Declaración

**Capitulo 9: Declaración**

**Inuyasha POV**

Apenas escuché el portazo supe algo andaba mal. Fui tras ella y mientras ella corría yo la seguía.

Ella no es tonta, si ve que la estoy siguiendo, ella iba a cambiar de dirección para hacerme pared.

Ella se detuvo en el restaurante Shikon y yo me quedé mirando ese lujoso restaurante. Aquí le propuse matrimonio a Kikyo.

La extrañaba un poco. Pero se que jamás sería feliz con ella.

Cuando me di vuelta, Kagome ya no estaba. Luego de unos segundos, empezó a llover y la gente corría. Yo pensé que Kagome había entrado al restaurante, entonces ahí la busqué como loco.

No estaba ahí. Sabía que algo malo le había pasado. Salí del restaurante, y la busqué. Entonces, mientras caminaba para ir al departamento, giré mi cabeza hacía un callejón no se veía nada y ya no había mucha gente pasando por aquí.

Entonces entré parecía interminable, hasta que vi a Kagome…

-¡Kagome!- grité

Entonces el chico que le estaba haciendo daño, me miró y se acercó a mí. Sacó un cuchillo pero yo lo empujé, entonces empezamos una pelea.

-Deja en paz a Kagome- dije muy enojado

-Eso ni en sueños- dijo el

No se en que momento, el agarró el cuchillo y me hizo un corte en el brazo. Entonces el salió corriendo. El corte no era tan grave, pero con la lluvia uno no podía ver bien.

Me acerqué a Kagome, estaba algo lastimada. Ella me miró y me abrazó.

Ella no podía pararse, entonces la llevé en mi espalda. Llegamos al departamento y la llevé hacía el sillón. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Ya paso todo- le dije con tono tranquilo

Ella me miro mi brazo.

-Lo siento por tu brazo- dijo ella

-Esto no es nada- le dije acariciando su mejilla

Ella se levantó e hizo un gesto dolor. Me levanté a ayudarla.

-No Inuyasha, no es necesario que lo hagas, solo me voy a dar un baño- dijo llegando al baño

Era muy tarde. Agarré un maletín de medicina o no se que. Eso era de Kagome. Me desinfecté la herida y me puse una venda.

Me relajé un poco en sillón. Pobre Kagome, Naraku la había lastimado mucho. Le conviene no hacerle nada a Kagome o sino lo mato.

Cerré los ojos y me relajé lo máximo que pude. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que me había dormido, pero solo un poco.

Kagome estaba en su cuarto. Entonces yo me fui al mío. Estaba a punto de dormirme pero la puerta se abrió.

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

-Kagome ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-Puedo…- se sonrojó- ¿puedo…dormir…contigo?- dijo ella mirando al piso, ella al ver que no respondía, dijo- Tengo mucho miedo-

Yo le sonreí y le di un espacio. Ella se acostó y yo puse mis brazos en su cintura y ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Entonces decidí decirle lo que sentía.

-Kagome ¿puedo decirte algo?- dije

Ella asintió sin abrir los ojos.

Me tomo unos minutos decirle.

Kagome, te amo- le dije

Todo quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía algo. Entonces la miré y me di cuenta de que la infeliz estaba dormida.

Igual se veía muy tierna. Entonces le di un beso en la frente y me dormí.

**XXX**

**Kagome POV**

Me desperté y deshice, con tristeza, los brazos de Inuyasha. Me levanté y me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde para ir al trabajo, pero igual era sábado.

Me vestí, con unos jeans y una remera de manga larga y de color verde. Fui a ver a Sango para desahogarme un poco. Toqué la puerta y ella me abrió. Al verla mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo haciéndome entrar.

Le conté todo lo que me había pasado.

-Kagome, hay que denunciarlo con la policía- dijo ella acercándose al teléfono- Pero ¿Qué te hizo?-

-Me pegó, y Sango creo que intentó matarme- dije

-¿Te parece?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Sango y yo preferimos ir a la policía. Cuando llegamos se lo contamos todos y ellos nos dijeron que iban a tomar acciones contra Naraku.

Llegamos a mi departamento, Inuyasha estaba cocinando una rica sopa de fideo. Ahora no tenía ganas de nada, estaba harta de todo, la mejor definición de lo que sentía en estos momentos era depresión.

Tomamos la sopa en silencio.

Kagome ¿escuchaste lo que dije anoche?- me preguntó Inuyasha

-No, creo que me dormí- dije al recordar ese momento

Entonces el puso cara de enojado.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- dije

-No importa- me dijo con tono enojado

Yo no sabía porque se ponía así, al parecer me quería decir algo muy importante.

Cuando se estaba por ir. Le tome del brazo.

-Por favor dime que me querías decir, no me dejes con la duda- dije

Se me quedó mirando un momento y suspiró.

-Kagome quería decirte, lo que siento por ti- dijo el

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Lo miré y rogué que fuera lo que yo estaba esperando.

-Kagome yo siento que-

Me fui acercando a el y el también.

Es increíble, pero me sentía en el cielo. Yo lo amaba.

-Te amo Kagome- me dijo

En este momento, nadie lo podía arruinar, ni siquiera Naraku.

Ni Kikyo.

Ni Sango y Miroku.

Ahora era el momento de que Inuyasha y yo teníamos que estar juntos, ya nada nos lo impedía.

Entonces ya rozando nuestros labios, el rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura y yo puse mis brazos en su cuello.

Entonces me beso.

No fue un beso suave, fue un beso con mucha pasión.

Y nos dejamos llevar por esa pasión…


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Que somos?

**Capitulo 10: ¿Qué somos?**

**Kagome POV**

Jamás pensé que habría un lugar en el que me sentiría muy feliz. Al fin lo encontré. En los brazos de Inuyasha sentía que no me faltaba nada y de una forma era verdad. No necesitaba nada más.

Era tan hermoso esta con el. El me había hecho olvidar a Naraku, aunque sea en poco tiempo. Me había curado el dolor de la culpa de la muerte de Houjo.

Ahora sabía que con el tenía que estar. Solo con el.

No quería salir de los brazos de Inuyasha pero tenía que hacerlo. Me deshice de los brazos de Inuyasha y me vestí.

Fui al supermercado a comprar comida. Le dejé una nota por si Inuyasha se despertaba. Volví al departamento y no había nadie, entonces fui al departamento de Sango.

-Sango- la saludé

-Kagome- me saludó con una sonrisa

Me senté en la silla y ella me sirvió un desayuno.

-Felicidades- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté

-Inuyasha nos contó lo que te dijo anoche-

Me sonrojé.

-Aja, ¿y tú que piensas?- le pregunté

-Kagome yo digo que tienes que estar con el, es tú oportunidad-

-Pero ¿y Naraku?-

-El no va a arruinar tu vida amorosa por mucho tiempo, además el no sabe que estás con Inuyasha-

Sango tenía razón, ¿pero y si se enteraba?

-¿Qué son ustedes?- me preguntó tomando una taza de café

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunté mientras comía cereal

-Si son novios-

-No lo se, anoche nos besamos y…- me callé y me sonroje

Ella empezó a reír.

-Bueno creo que ustedes deben ser novios- dijo Sango

Eso había que aclarar.

**Inuyasha POV**

Cuando desperté ella no estaba. Me levanté y me vestí. Cuando fui al comedor encontré una nota de Kagome que decía que había ido al supermercado.

Fui a la casa de Miroku. Era un poco temprano y los dos enamorados estaban despiertos.

-Inuyasha- me saludó Miroku

Sango me sonrió y me senté en una silla. Yo sonreí al recordar lo de anoche.

-¿Inuyasha por que tan feliz?- me preguntó Sango

-Le dije lo que le sentía a Kagome- dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Sango sonrió de oreja a oreja al igual que Miroku.

-Te felicito- me dijo Sango

Luego de hablar de algunos detalles de lo que paso anoche. Me fui. Recibí un mensaje de mi madre Izayoi que decía que quería verme.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi madre, ella estaba afuera sonriendo como siempre. Cuando bajé del auto, la abracé.

-Mamá ¿Por qué querías que viniera?- le pregunté

-Hay muy buenas noticias- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en un sillón.

-Sesshomaru se va a casar- dijo mi madre

Yo puse cara de sorpresa.

-¿Con Kagura?- le pregunté

-No, se casa con una chica que conoció en París, se llama Rin-

-¿Cuándo se casa?- le pregunté

-Hoy-

-¿Por qué tan pronto?- le pregunte sorprendido

-Inuyasha ellos están comprometidos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- pregunté ofendido

-A nosotros ayer nos lo dijo-

Era de esperar, Sesshomaru nunca decía las cosas que le pasaban a el. Estoy seguro que Rin lo obligó, porque si fuera por el, se casaría en las Vegas y nunca nos lo diría.

-Y supongo que me están invitando- dije

-Si- respondió mi madre

Entonces recordé a Kagome.

-¿Puedo llevar a alguien?- le pregunté

-Por supuesto ¿Quién?- dijo mi madre sonriendo

-¿Recuerdas a Kagome?-

-Si, tú mejor amiga de la secundaria-

-Ella se mudo al frente de mí departamento y estoy enamorado de ella-

-Que bien, yo siempre quise que estuvieras con ella, ¿ella sabe lo que sientes?-

-Si-

-¿Y te correspondió?-

-Si-

Mi madre me abrazó. Esperaba con ansias la boda.

**Kagome POV**

Volví a mi departamento y quedé viendo la tele. Luego Inuyasha entró. El me sonrió y yo a el. Apagué al televisión y me acerqué a el. El me dio un beso.

El beso se trasladó al sillón. Puse mi cabeza en la almohada que estaba ahí.

Recordé lo que quería decirle.

-Inuyasha para- le dije

El dejo de besarme y se sentó y yo también lo hice.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo

-¿Qué somos tú y yo?-

El se quedó pensando.

-Es que no se que somos realmente, si somos amigos con derecho a roce o novios- dije al ver que no contestaba

-¿Y te gustaría ser mi novia?- me preguntó

-Si- le dije sonriendo

Me besó y luego se detuvo.

-Kagome ¿quieres venir conmigo a una boda?- me preguntó

-¿De quien?- le pregunté

-De Sesshomaru-

-Si, ¿Se casa con Kagura?-

-No, con su nueva novia Rin-

Me bañé y luego me puse un vestido rosa que me llegaba a las rodillas y luego me maquillé un poco.

Cuando salí Inuyasha me esperaba con su traje negro. Agarrado de la mano fuimos hacía la boda.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del auto nos dirigimos a la Iglesia. Me puse nerviosa al conocer a la familia de Inuyasha ya que ahora éramos novios.

Entramos y la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi nos vio.

Primero saludo a Inuyasha y después a mí.

-Kagome, siempre tan hermosa- me dijo

-Gracias- dije

Luego nos ordenaron que nos sentáramos. La boda fue tan hermosa, Rin estaba bella. Al terminar fuimos a la recepción, en donde Rin iba a tirar el ramo.

-1, 2, 3- dijo ella y lo tiró

El ramo cayó en mis manos y me sonrojé al instante. De pronto Inuyasha apareció y me dio un gran beso.

Luego empezó un baile y el me agarró de la mano y bailamos. Comenzó un lento y yo no dejaba de mirar sus ojos.

-Kagome, te amo-

-Yo también Inuyasha-

Me dio un beso y yo me acurruqué en su pecho.


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Embarazada?

**Capitulo 11: ¿Embarazada?**

**Kagome POV**

Las cosas iban bien, habían pasado tan solo dos meses.

Antes pensaba que iba a morir por la culpa de la muerte de Houjo, pero sigo aquí y más feliz que nunca.

Inuyasha y yo éramos muy felices, nada podía ser mejor.

Sango y Miroku estaban también felices. Miroku dejo de ser mujeriego y Sango se acostumbró al nuevo departamento.

Nada podía ser mejor, excepto por…

Naraku

Los policías todavía no lo encuentran. Tengo miedo de que descubra que estoy de novia con Inuyasha y quiera matarlo.

Si Inuyasha muere, yo también…

**XXX**

Estaba en el departamento de Sango, desayunando como siempre lo hacíamos.

-Kagome ¿Ya estás mejor?- me preguntó

-Algo, la verdad es que todavía no me siento bien- le dije

Me preguntaba eso, porque hace poco había empezado a tener vómitos y el periodo se había atrasado.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez estés embarazada?-

Mi corazón se detuvo, no puede ser.

¿Yo? ¿Embarazada?

Es imposible

-Imposible- dije

-¿Tú crees?- me dijo

-Claro-

-Ve y hazte una prueba-

-No es necesario- dije levantándome para irme al trabajo- Adiós Sango-

Me fui, por primera vez no quería escuchar lo que Sango me decía. Pero fue todavía peor cuando fui al trabajo.

Cuando terminé de trabajar, pase por a lado de una farmacia. Luego retrocedí y entré. Me quedé mirando la prueba de embarazo. ¿Puede ser que a mí me pase esto?

Agarré la prueba y la compré.

**XXX**

Fui rápidamente al departamento de Sango. Cuando ella me abrió la puerta, la empuje hasta el baño.

-Kagome ¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó

-Compré la prueba-

Me miró sorprendida.

Cuando terminé de hacerme la prueba, salimos y esperamos. Estaba tan nerviosa, sentía que mi corazón latía con rapidez.

-Ya se acabo el tiempo- dijo Sango

Miró la prueba.

-Kagome, estás embarazada- me dijo

No se que sentí realmente, en ese momento. Me tape la cara y en un acto sin pensar, me toqué la panza. ¿Embrazada?

-Te felicito- me dijo Sango abrazándome. Al ver que no le correspondía se separó de mí- ¿No estás feliz?-

-No es eso, es que se supone que Inuyasha y yo vamos despacio en al relación y esto es muy apresurado, se supone que nos casaríamos y después tener hijos, no al revés- dije preocupada

-Conozco a Inuyasha el va a estar muy feliz-

Suspiré. Yo estaba feliz, en realidad.

-Tendré que decírselo hoy a Inuyasha- dije

Me pregunté como reaccionaría.

**XXX**

Volví a casa después de ir al doctor, Inuyasha vendría en cualquier momento.

Hice la cena, ya que era de noche. Cuando la terminé la serví y cuando me estaba sentando, el llegó.

-Kagome- me saludó

Me dio un beso. Yo me senté y el noto que estaba distraída.

-Kagome ¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó

-Inuyasha, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- le dije seriamente

Ese acomodó en la silla y tomo mi mano.

-Estoy embarazada- le dije

La habitación quedo en silencio. Baje mi cabeza, no se que diría el ahora. Entonces el me besó.

-Kagome ¡que bien! ¡Vamos a ser padres!- me dijo feliz

Entonces sonreí al ver la felicidad de mi novio. Lo besé y supe que todo iba a estar bien…

**XXX**

Jamás pensé que me convertiría en madre y menos con todo lo que esta pasando, pero es una la más grandes felicidades que me podía tocar.

Llamé a mi madre, en realidad, le dejé un mensaje de voz, ya que ella evade mis llamadas. No aprueba nada de lo que haga. Creo que me escuchó porque la sentí llorar.

No llorar de tristeza sino de emoción, al igual que yo.

Inuyasha no estaba en casa. Fue a comprar algunas cosas en la tienda. El me decía que no salga, le podía pasar algo al bebé. Solo exagera.

Alguien toco la puerta y cuando la abrí descubrí que era mi mamá. Me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Lo siento, Kagome- me dijo tocando mi cara

-No importa mamá- dije volviéndola abrazar

-Escuché el mensaje, quise atender pero me quedé shockeada- dijo mi madre

Yo sonreí.

-Inuyasha es el padre- dijo

Asentí.

-Lo se, porque siempre supe que tu lo amabas, era bastante obvio por la forma en que lo mirabas- dijo

Me sonrojé. No puedo creer que haya sido tan obvia.

Mi madre fue a comprarme algo. No era necesario pero insistió. La puerta se abrió y yo me sorprendí al ver quien era…

-Kikyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-


	12. Chapter 12: Una visita inesperada

**Perdonen por la tardanza, sinceramente no me llegaba la inspiración y un día cuando estaba escribiendo se me borro TODA la historia. No lo guarde. Así volví a escribir este capitulo. Un aviso en noviembre no podre poner capitulos porque tengo que estudiar para las pruebas. No me tengo que llevar ninguna este año. ¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 12: Una visita inesperada

Parecía que había visto un fantasma. Ella paso sin que yo dijera algo.

-Solo para aclarar, no me importa si estas embarazada de Inuyasha- dijo

Yo parpadee y me enojé.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté

-Naraku vino a casa-

Me quedé petrificada y no podía respirar.

-El vino a amenazarme-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté

-Porque estoy de novia con su hermano Onigumo y a Naraku no le gusto. Después no le quise decir donde estabas-

¿Kikyo estaba protegiéndome?

-¿En serio?- le pregunté mientras las dos nos sentábamos.

-Si, jamás le haría daño a Inuyasha. Naraku no puede venir porque la policía lo está buscando entonces esta muy bien oculto en no se donde. Solo vine alertarte para que estés lista- me dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Cómo te enteraste de mi embarazo?- le pregunté

-Tu amiga Sango estaba tan contenta que se lo dijo a mi mejor amiga Kanna-

Ahí Sango…

-Gracias- le dije

-No hay de que, no hay rencores Kagome, ya maduré- me dijo

Yo le sonreí. Ella miró la hora.

-Mejor es que me vaya se hace tarde y Onigumo me debe estar esperando, nos vamos de Japón para estar mejor- me dijo

Antes de que se vaya nos abrazamos y nos deseamos suerte.

Esto era increíble.

Al final todo es posible.

¿No?

**XXX**

Le conté todo a Inuyasha. El estaba que no lo podía creer al igual que yo.

En muy pocas semanas Inuyasha llamó a sus padres para que vinieran. Les iba a dar la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos.

Cuando Izayoi e Inuno-Taisho, el padre de Inuyasha, vinieron a casa yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Inspiré y exhale no se cuantas veces.

Se sentaron y nosotros al frente de ellos.

-¿Cuál es la noticia?- dijo Izayoi ansiosa

-Kagome esta embarazada- les dijo Inuyasha con su brazo en mi espalda.

Izayoi sonrió de oreja a oreja al igual que su esposo, nos abrazaron y nos felicitaron.

-Vaya Sesshomaru se pondrá muy celoso- dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-Si, el se casa primero y ustedes tienen hijos primero que el- dijo Izayoi

Eso era verdad, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eran muy competitivos así que no me sorprendería ver a Sesshomaru celoso por que Inuyasha va a ser padre.

Todos estábamos contentos por esta hermosa noticia.

Lo único que me preocupaba era Naraku.

¿Cuándo terminaría esto?

**XXX**

**2 Semanas Después**

Inuyasha y yo nos sentamos en el sillón para ver la televisión. La prendimos y pusimos en las noticias.

-_Una pareja fue brutalmente asesinada, hoy a las 17:00, acaban de identificar los cuerpos y son de Kikyo Tatewaki y Onigumo Toriyama-_

Nosotros quedamos petrificados. Yo me sentí terriblemente mal, me sentí descompuesta. Inuyasha había quedado mirando hacía la televisión y no sacaba los ojos de ahí.

Le debía doler tanto. Yo fui la primera que reaccionó. Fui al departamento de Sango y Miroku. Abrí la puerta y entré a su habitación. Estaban dormidos pero mis sollozos los despertaron.

Sango al verme llorar, se levantó y me abrazo tratando de calmarme.

-¿Qué paso Kagome?- dijo Sango asustada

-Kikyo murió- le dije llorando

No se que paso después. Todos sabíamos que fue Naraku y nos daba mucha tristeza la muerte de Kikyo. Antes de que ella saliera con Inuyasha, era mi mejor amiga. Luego terminamos siendo enemigas. Pero jamás deje de tenerle cariño.

Inuyasha no la amaba, pero sufría mucho ya que estuvo con ella 9 años. No salía de la habitación. Yo no comía, se que debía hacerlo por el bebé, pero no podía.

Habían pasado solo una semana y no encontraban a Naraku. Lo odiaba no solo arruinaba mi vida sino a los que me rodean.

Sango y Miroku estaban en nuestro departamento. Sango lloraba y Miroku miraba al piso. Yo guardaba la comida de Inuyasha. El no había salido de su habitación y yo le dejaba la comida en la habitación, pero el no la comía.

Después todo estaba negro…

**XXX**

Estaba cerrando los ojos pero alguien me tocaba el pelo con suavidad y dulzura. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Inuyasha sonriendo por primera vez desde la muerte de Kikyo.

-Inuyasha- susurré

Supongo que estaba en el hospital. Me toqué la panza.

-El bebé esta bien- me dijo con tranquilidad

Suspiré aliviada.

-No habías comido y no dormiste lo suficiente entonces estabas muy débil al igual que el bebé- me dijo

Es cierto no comía y no dormía porque estaba muy destrozada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté acariciándole la cara

-Si- me dijo

El doctor me dijo que tenía que cuidarme mejor. Si no lo hacía iba a perder a mi bebé. Los próximos días en casa fueron mucho mejores, Inuyasha estaba menos triste cada vez. Me traía la comida a la cama todos los días.

Pedí licencia en el hospital en donde trabajo. No podía ir si estaba así. Todos nos apoyaban mucho y eso me ayudaba mucho.

Después de un tiempo ya no me sentía tan mal pero había un dolor en mi corazón que no se iba a ir…

Le había avisado a la policía de la visita de Kikyo. Ahora están buscando a Naraku por todo Japón.

Eso no me ayudaba, yo sabía que Naraku no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Creo que la única forma de acabar con esto es dejar que me encuentre.

Pero no podía hacer eso por mi bebé.

Inuyasha y yo discutíamos toda la noche sobre el sexo del bebé. Yo decía que iba a ser niña pero el decía que sería un niño.

Yo se que va a ser niña.

Por fin las cosas se ponían en su lugar. Sango y Miroku se habían comprometido hace poco. Estaban tan felices juntos.

Muy pronto las cosas van a mejor para mí y para Inuyasha…

* * *

**Me declaro culpable, mate a Kikyo. No tenia pensado matarla pero bueno lo hice jejeje. Bueno calcule cuantos capitulos van a ser. Puede ser hasta el 16 o 17 o 20. Nos veremos :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Una terrible perdida

****

Pedón por la tardanza es que tengo algunas pruebas que hacer. Aqui les traigo este capitulo, disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**3 Meses después**

Habían pasado un tiempo. No sabíamos nada de Naraku. No queríamos saberlo. Hoy íbamos al doctor a descubrir el sexo de mi bebé.

Obviamente era niña ya se lo dije tanta veces a Inuyasha. Pero el insiste que es niño. Igual ya le compre todo de niña.

Mi vientre había crecido notablemente. Ya no me andaban la ropa de antes, por suerte tengo a mi mamá que me ayuda con todo. Izayoi y mi mamá han sido una gran ayuda para mí y para Inuyasha.

Llegamos al hospital y nos atendieron. El doctor al que veíamos se llamaba Bankotsu, tenía pelo negro y ojos azules. Por alguna razón no me agradaba…

-Hola- le dije fríamente

-Hola Kagome- me saludó con su falsa sonrisa

Me acosté en la cama y el trajo el ecógrafo y empezamos a ver a mi bebé.

-Es una niña- dije segura

-No, es un niño- dijo el sonriendo falsamente

Lo miré decepcionada. Inuyasha tenía cara de ganador. Me besó en la frente y sonreí un poquito.

Al salir me empecé a preocupar de las cosas que había comprado para una niña. Ahora tenía que devolverlas todas.

**XXX**

**Bankotsu POV**

Cuando Kagome salió de la sala con Inuyasha agarré el celular y marqué el número de Naraku.

-Naraku, soy Bankotsu- le dije en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa Bankotsu?- me dijo

-Kagome tendrá un niño-

-¿Un niño?- empezó a reír un poco- Genial voy a esperar hasta que tenga el bebé-

-¿Para que?-

-Para robarlo, pero antes les daré un pequeño susto-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Mataré a Sango-

**XXX**

**Kagome POV**

-Inuyasha me agarró el antojo de comer un chocolate- le dije a Inuyasha mientras caminábamos por la calle

-Kagome, nos vamos parando 3 veces porque tienes antojos de helados, tortas y caramelos- me dijo

-Y bueno Inuyasha no puedes negarle algo una persona embarazada, sino me harás llorar- dije y luego hice un llanto fingido

-Sabes que eres un pésima actriz- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla

-Solo un chocolate y no te molesto más-

-Bien-

Entramos a un local y me compró un chocolate, bien grande, a pedido mío. Llegamos al departamento. Lo primero que hice fuer ir al departamento de Sango, para decirle que voy a tener un niño.

-Sango- dije mientras abría la puerta sonriendo

Apenas entré me tape la boca. Había sangre por todos lados. Fui hacía el baño y ahí estaba mi amiga, llena de sangre. Temí que estuviera muerta, me acerqué a ella y le toqué el pulso.

¡Tenía pulso pero era muy débil!

Salí corriendo y gritando.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Inuyasha asustado

-Sango- le dije llorando

Lo llevé hacía el baño y el se quedo pálido. El trataba de detener la sangre y yo llamaba al hospital. Cuando llego la ambulancia, Inuyasha y yo decidimos que yo iba a ir al hospital, mientras Inuyasha iba a ir al trabajo de Miroku. De seguro cuando Miroku se entere se volverá loco, entonces Inuyasha podrá calmarlo.

Sango fue trasladada a la sala de operaciones. Estaba muy preocupada. Fue Naraku. Lo sabía perfectamente y sentía mucha culpa.

Inuyasha llego con Miroku. Los dos estaban muertos de la preocupación. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí. En un momento salió un doctor con una expresión seria.

-¿Cómo esta Sango?- preguntó rápidamente Miroku

-Ella esta bien pero perdió el bebé- dijo el doctor

Yo quedé pálida. Inuyasha y yo miramos a Miroku con sorpresa.

-Era una sorpresa- dijo Miroku con los ojos llorosos

Empecé a llorar y fui a abrazar a Miroku. Inuyasha también le dio un abrazo.

En esa noche no pude soltar la mano de Miroku…

**XXX**

Naraku me las iba a pagar. Una por una.

Lo que le hizo a Sango es imperdonable. Mi amiga perdió su bebé. De seguro nos lo iban a decir esta noche. Mi corazón estaba destruido.

-Kagome es mejor que vayas al departamento y descanses un poco, hazlo por tu bebé- dijo Miroku con dolor especialmente en la palabra bebé

-Tiene razón- me dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno, pero vendré apenas me levante- dije

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Miroku.

**XXX**

Llegamos a nuestro departamento. Me limpié unas lágrimas y me acosté en mi cama sin poder dormir. Inuyasha me abrazo para que yo no me sintiera tan triste.

-Inuyasha, Sango perdió a su bebé, me siento tan culpable- dije

-Tú no eres culpable de nada- me dijo Inuyasha dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Naraku lo hizo-

-Lo se-

Me beso en la frente y estuvo acariciándome el pelo. Entonces sentí un movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Inuyasha

Después de todo lo que paso mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-El bebé se esta moviendo- le dije sonriendo por primera vez después de lo que paso

El también sonrió. Le agarré la mano y se la puse en donde se movía.

-Kagome eres lo mejor que me paso- me dijo

Me beso y nos pudimos dormir.

**XXX**

Habían pasado dos días, Inuyasha y yo fuimos al hospital.

En la sala de espera estaba Miroku. Me dolía verlo, su cara no tenía vida. Miroku siempre había querido tener un hijo y lo había perdido.

-¿Alguna novedad?- le pregunté

-Si, dentro de unos pocos minutos podremos ir a verla- me dijo sin mirarme

-Eso es bueno- dijo Inuyasha

-Si, pero ¿Quién le dará la noticia de que perdió a su bebé?- preguntó mirándonos.

* * *

**Soy muy mala, casi mate a Sango u.u, mi idea era matarla pero no puedo! jeje nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**

Capitulo 13: Una terrible perdida


	14. Chapter 14: Opiniones de pareja

**Perdón la tardanza pero es que como ya les dije se me acercan las pruebas y voy a estar muy ocupada. Disfruten el capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14: Opiniones de parejas

No supe que responder. Miré a Inuyasha con ojos llorosos.

-Es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros dos- le dijo Inuyasha a Miroku

-Yo no puedo- dije mirando a mi panza

Ellos dos entraron y yo me senté en una silla. Mi bebé empezó a moverse. Yo sonreí un poco. Es como si el supiera lo que pasaba…

**Inuyasha POV**

Entré con Miroku y vimos a Sango. Estaba pálida y con algunas marcas en los brazos y en la cara.

Miroku le dio un beso. Sango sonrió un poco. Le di un abrazo largo.

-Tenemos que decirte algo- le dije con un tono triste

-Lo se- dijo ella

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Miroku

-Perdí a mi bebé ¿verdad?- dijo Sango con lágrimas en los ojos

Yo asentí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó Miroku

-Escuché al doctor- nos dijo

La abracé de vuelta y estuvimos así un largo tiempo.

-¿Le paso algo malo a Kagome?- nos preguntó

-No, esta afuera- dijo Miroku

-Quiero verla- dijo ella

**Kagome POV**

Inuyasha salio y me tomo de la mano.

-Sango quiere verte- me dijo

Yo camine hacia la habitación en donde estaba ella. Lo primero que hice la entrar fue abrazarla con todo el cariño que le tengo.

-¿Que te hizo?- le preguntó Miroku

**Sango POV**

Estaba esperando a Miroku mientras veía la televisión. Me tocaba a menudo la panza ya que estaba embarazada. La puerta se abre de golpe y me di cuenta que era Naraku.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije con tono amenazante

El solo se acerco a mi y yo quise salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el me agarró del pelo.

-Tú te quedas aquí- me dijo

Tenía un cuchillo y me hizo una herida en la pierna. Cuando trataba de escaparme me hacía cortaduras en los brazos y en la cara. Me arrastré hacía el baño y el me siguió. Por último me hizo una herida en la panza. El se fue y yo estaba muriendo del dolor.

**Kagome POV**

Después de lo que nos contó Sango, Miroku abrazo con fuerza a su prometida.

**Meses Después**

En estos meses, Sango y Miroku se habían mudado a una casa. Inuyasha y yo también nos mudamos a una casa que estaba cerca de la suya.

Estaba en mi último mes de embarazo. Le habíamos comprado todo al bebé. Izayoi y mi mamá se habían instalado en nuestra casa para ayudarme en todo lo que necesite.

Todavía no teníamos un nombre para el bebé. Inuyasha me había sugerido muchos pero ninguno me había gustado.

Nuestra casa tenía 4 habitaciones, una cocina, living, comedor y 2 baños. Afuera había un jardín y una pileta. Izayoi compró la casa para nosotros.

Teníamos una fiesta en nuestra casa. Iban a venir mi familia y la familia de Inuyasha. También amigos nuestros.

Me puse un vestido negro. Inuyasha estaba con una camisa y unos jeans.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de atender la puerta, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Mi novio era el mejor.

La casa quedo llena de gente. Yo estaba hablando con Rin, la esposa de Sesshomaru, Ayame mi amiga de la secundaria y Sango.

-Kagome, ¡que suerte que vas a tener un bebé!- me dijo Rin sonriendo con dulzura

Me reí.

-Yo sabía que quedarías con Inuyasha- me dijo Ayame

Sango le miro la mano de Ayame sonriendo.

-¿Estas comprometida?- le preguntó

-Con Kouga-dijo Ayame sonriendo

Kouga también era amigo mío.

-Felicidades- le dije sonriendo

Kouga estaba hablando con Inuyasha y Miroku. Era un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-¿Cuándo te casas con Miroku?- le preguntó Rin a Sango

-En tres meses, tengo que esperar hasta que mi dama de honor tenga a su hijo- dijo mirándome

Me reí.

-¿Te vas a casar con Inuyasha?- me preguntó Ayame

-Todavía no- le dije seria

-Que gracioso, van a tener un hijo pero no van a casarse- dijo Rin

Yo sonreí.

-No es necesario Rin- le dijo Ayame

Kouga le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ayame y luego me saludo. Inuyasha puso su brazo en mi cadera y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Sesshomaru tomo la mano de su esposa y por ultimo Miroku beso a Sango.

-¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio a Kagome?- le peguntó Sesshomaru a Inuyasha

-No es asunto tuyo- le dijo Inuyasha molesto

-¿No la quieres?- le preguntó Kouga

-¡Si la quiero!- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le dijo Miroku

Puse los ojos en blancos.

**XXX**

La fiesta había terminado. Me fui a la habitación y espere sentada en mi cama a mi novio.

Apareció con cara seria.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté

-Estaba pensando- me dice

Se sentó a lado mío.

-¿Tú piensas lo mismo que los demás?- me preguntó

-A mi no me importa si estamos casados, me da igual- le dije

-Yo quiero casarme contigo- me dijo

Lo mire sonriendo.

-Yo también quiero casarme contigo- le dije

Me dio un beso.

-Entonces casémonos- me dijo

-Bueno- le dije riendo

Me dio otro beso. El se fue a cepillarse los dientes.

En ese momento sentí algo. Fui hacía donde estaba el.

-Es el momento- le dije

-¿Qué?- me dijo con toda la boca llena de dentrífico

-Ya viene el bebé-


	15. Chapter 15: Shippou

**Bueno les pido disculpas por mi tardanza es que tuve muchos problemas en este ultimo mes, primero me esforce con todas mis fuerzas en no llevarme materias y lo logré, a principios del mes de diciembre mi abuela fue internada y la verdad es que me puse muy triste, también tenía decidido irme de viaje para el cumpleaños de mi prima y no pude ir por lo que había pasado con mi abuela y me sentí peor. También me compraron una expanción nueva de los sims 2 y aprendí a descargar cosas y me vicie :P, jajaja. Les dejo la acutalización y les deseo feliz navidad (aunque ya paso) y un feliz año. También le mando saludos a mi amiga ranmaxakanexlove que ella de seguro ya va a leer esto, no la puedo llamar ni nada porque esta en New York! Jajaja, te quiero amiga, gracias por hacer increible mi 2010. También es un buen momento para decirles que cumpli un año publicando fanfics y pronto un año de que hice bar sengoku mi primer fanfic puesto en esta pagina. Gracias por sus reviews son increibles, les deseo lo mejor a todos y también a los que leen mis fanfic, muchas gracias. Ahora un aviso importante es que pronto me ire de vacaciones y tengo planeado terminar este fanfic antes del 14, porque me voy de vacaciones, asi que quedan pocos capitulos. Disfruten el capitulo :)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Shippou**

Inuyasha fue corriendo hacía donde estaba mi mamá y su mamá.

-Kagome tendrá al bebé- dijo Inuyasha muy asustado

Mi mamá nos trajo el bolso y fuimos al hospital.

-Inuyasha- le dije mientras íbamos hacía el hospital

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó

-No quiero que el doctor que me atienda sea Bankotsu-

-Pero…-

-Confía en mí-

Me llevo a un hospital diferente y me llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta una sala. Llamé a Sango para avisarle que estaba en el hospital y en unos pocos minutos ya estaba ahí.

Empecé a sentir las contracciones que eran muy dolorosas. La doctora que me atendía se llamaba Sachiko y parecía muy buena persona. Ella venía de vez en cuando para controlar mi dilatación.

-Otra contracción- dije mientras empezaba a sentir el dolor.

Inuyasha siempre me agarraba la mano cuando tenía las contracciones.

-¿Cuánto tardara tener al bebé?- preguntó Miroku

-No se- le respondí

-¿Cómo le pondrán?- me preguntó Sango

-No se- respondió Inuyasha

-¿No han elegido el nombre?- dijo Izayoi

-No, es que a mi no me gustan los nombres que a Kagome les gustan y a ella no les gustan los nombres que a mí me gustan- dijo Inuyasha

-Eso es un problema- dijo Miroku

-Yo tengo una lista de nombres para cuando sea madre, si quieres te presto uno- le dijo Sango sonriendo

-Bueno, tal vez tengamos suerte con tus nombres- dije

-Hakudoshi, Ren, Shun, Kohaku, Shippou- decía Sango hasta que le dije que parara

-Me gusta el nombre Shippou- dije mirando a Inuyasha

-A mi también- dijo el

Me dio un beso en la frente y mire a mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias- le dije

Ella en respuesta me regalo una sonrisa.

Pasaron horas y las contracciones eran seguidas y muy dolorosas. Pero por suerte tenía el apoyo de Inuyasha en todo momento y eso mejoraba todo.

La doctora Sachiko apareció para ver como seguía. Me examino y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Kagome es el momento vas a ser madre- me dijo con la más sincera sonrisa

Me llevaron a la sala de partos y yo estaba muy nerviosa al igual que Inuyasha.

-Kagome es momento de que empieces a pujar- me dijo la doctora

Empecé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas pero no funcionaba.

-Más fuerte- dijo la doctora

Inuyasha sostuvo mi mano con más fuerza.

Entonces con todas mis fuerzas, puje y puje y no pare hasta que lo escuche llorar. Shippou acababa de nacer.

La doctora lo puso en mis brazos. Yo me sentía muy feliz. Lo había logrado, ahora Inuyasha y yo éramos padres.

**XXX**

Estábamos todos en una habitación y yo estaba acostada en la cama, a lado mío estaba Inuyasha con Shippou en sus brazos.

Después aparecieron Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, los padres de Inuyasha y mi mamá.

Sango fue la primera en cargar a Shippou.

-Es un bebé hermoso- dijo Ayame

-Te felicito, hermanito- dijo Sesshomaru

Cuando se fueron y quedamos Inuyasha, yo y Shippou. Pude al fin descansar.

**XXX**

Cuando nos dejaron irnos del hospital, pudimos volver a casa. Ahora todo iba a ser difícil porque Izayoi y mi mamá no iban a estar.

Llegamos y dejamos a Shippou en la cuna. Inuyasha y yo fuimos al living, a distraernos un poco. Yo estaba un poco adolorida.

-¿Quieres que traiga algo de comer?- me preguntó Inuyasha

-Si- le dije

Mientras el estaba en la cocina yo estaba viendo la televisión buscando algo que ver. Inuyasha apareció con pochoclos y gaseosa.

Yo agarre una gran cantidad de pochoclos y cuando los estaba comiendo sentí algo duro. Abrí la boca y lo saque y quede sorprendida al descubrir que era un anillo. Mire a Inuyasha.

-No sabia como pedírtelo- me dijo sonriendo

Yo me quede muda y no sabia que decir.

-Kagome, cásate conmigo- me dijo

Asentí sonriendo.

Inuyasha me dio un beso y todo fue rápido ya que Shippou comenzó a llorar. Fuimos hacía allí y le cambiamos el pañal, le dimos de comer y ahora sentía que todo iba a salir bien. Ya tenía una familia.

**Tres semanas después**

Inuyasha, Shippou y yo, estábamos yendo a un restaurante a encontrarnos con Sango y Miroku. Estaban sentados en una mesa. Yo me senté a lado de Inuyasha y con Shippou en mis brazos.

-¿Y que tienen para contarnos?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Chicos, estoy embarazada- dijo Sango

Sonreí y abrace a mi amiga tan fuerte que casi se quedo sin respiración.

-Felicidades- le dijo Inuyasha a Miroku.

-Por eso decidimos adelantar la boda- dijo Sango

-¿Cuándo será?- le pregunté

-En dos semanas- dijo Sango

-Vaya eso es pronto- dijo Inuyasha

-Nosotros también tenemos una noticia que darles- dije

-Estamos comprometidos- dijo Inuyasha

Los dos nos sonrieron.

-Felicidades amiga- dijo Sango

**XXX**

**Bankotsu POV**

Me había enterado que Kagome había tenido a su bebé entonces agarré el teléfono y llamé a Naraku.

-Naraku-

-¿Qué pasa?- me contestó

-Kagome tuvo a su bebé-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque lo tuvo en otro hospital, tal vez me descubrió o no se, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Voy a secuestrar a ese bebé-


	16. Chapter 16: No quiero recordar

**Perdón por la tardanza, se que dije que lo iba a terminar antes del 16 pero al final no me fui de vaciones, solo fui a un lugar y me quede dos dias,después no me llegaba la inspiración. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y hoy les digo feliz día de los enamorados y ... les quiero agradecer a todos los que me ponen reviews y a los qe solo lo leen, a mi amiga ranmaxakanexlove que em regalo para mi cumple el manga de Inuyasha y osea yo todavía no lo puedo creer! Gracias amiga te quiero demasiado. **

**

* * *

Capitulo 16: No quiero recordar**

**Naraku POV**

No me iba a rendir hasta tener a Kagome para mí. Y lo iba a conseguir. Iba a secuestrar a su bebé y obligarla a que se quede conmigo.

Ahora estaba en mi refugio ya que no tenía casa. La policía me estaba buscando por todos lados. Estaba con Bankotsu planeando como íbamos a secuestrar el bebé.

-Naraku hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Bankotsu

-¿Qué no entiendes?- dije

-¿Por qué quieres a Kagome?-

Me reí un poco.

-La amo pero no es solo eso- dije

-¿Qué es?-

-Ella sabe algo de mí- dije

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo tenía antes un hermano, se llamaba Hakudoshi. Yo le llevaba unos dos años y también iba a la universidad conmigo y Kagome. Hakudoshi y Kagome se hicieron amigos pero un día Hakudoshi se dio cuenta de que amaba a Kagome. Y yo no iba a permitir que el se lo dijera. Lo mate- dije

Bankotsu tuvo miedo de pronto.

-Kagome me vio cuando lo mate y yo la detuve justo a tiempo antes de que ella saliera corriendo. La hice golpearse fuerte en la cabeza con una mesa. Kagome perdió la memoria, pero de a poco se fue acordando de las cosas, pero lo único que no recordó fue el asesinato. Tal vez muy pronto se acuerde.-

**XXX**

**Kagome POV**

Otra vez tarde me despertaba, desde que había tenido a Shippou, tenía unas pesadillas horribles con Naraku. El asesinaba a alguien, pero no lo reconocí.

Me levanté y encontré a mi futuro esposo dándole de comer a mi hijo. Cada día hacía que yo me enamorara más y más de el.

-Buenos días- dije

-Buenos días- dijo Inuyasha sonriéndome

Me senté en el sillón un rato. Me dolía la cabeza. Trataba de recordar como era el sueño.

Deje de pensar en ello, hoy era la boda de Sango y Miroku y yo era la dama de honor, dentro de poco vendría Sango muy emocionada a vestirme a mí y a ella.

Y eso sucedió en unos segundos. Sango entro por la puerta saltando de felicidad.

-Kagome, vamos a empezar prepararnos- me dijo emocionada

-Bueno- le dije sin entusiasmo

Inuyasha fue con Shippou a la casa de Miroku.

-No puedo creer que me case- dijo ella sonriendo

Yo sonreí. Se puso su vestido blanco y yo me puse mi vestido de dama de honor que era de color azul. Nos maquillamos y ya estábamos listas.

Inuyasha dejo a Shippou en nuestra casa para que lo cuidaran Izayoi y mi mamá.

Sango y yo fuimos hacía la iglesia. Miroku ya debía estar ahí con Inuyasha.

La música empezó a sonar y yo fui la primera en ir al altar con las damas de honor. Luego apareció Sango tan hermosa como siempre. Miroku la veía como si fuera un ángel.

Se casaron y fue una boda hermosa. Fuimos a la fiesta con Inuyasha.

Empezamos todos a bailar, comer y hablar. Yo me senté porque me sentía cansada.

Luego sentí una sensación horrible.

**XXX**

**Naraku POV**

Bankotsu y yo llegamos a la casa de Kagome. Entramos a la casa por una ventana que estaba abierta. La mamá de Kagome y otra señora que no conocía trataron de detenernos pero fue imposible.

Le dimos a las dos un golpe en la cabeza que las hizo desmayara. Caminamos hacía la habitación de Kagome y encontramos la cuna y el bebé ahí.

Y lo agarramos y salimos de la casa.

**Kagome POV**

Convencí a Inuyasha de que volviéramos a casa. Cuando llegamos, descubrimos a nuestras madres tiradas en el piso con sangre en la cabeza.

Salí corriendo hacía nuestra pieza en donde estaba Shippou. Mire la cuna y estaba vacía. Encontré una nota que decía:

"_Tengo a tu hijo, si lo quieres, ven a buscarlo, afuera de la ciudad, tienes que venir sola y quedarte conmigo para siempre"_

_Naraku_

Empecé a llorar, Inuyasha me escucho y cuando llego a la habitación comprendió todo. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, yo lloraba y creo que el no lloraba porque quería ser fuerte por mí.

**XXX**

Llamamos a la policía aunque dentro nuestro sabíamos que no iba a ayudarnos mucho. Sango y Miroku cancelaron su luna de miel por venir a apoyarnos en estos momentos tan difíciles.

No había podido dormir desde que había secuestrado a mi Shippou. Me hacía tanta falta.

Estoy segura que Inuyasha también sufría. Creo que más porque el quería hacerse el fuerte por mí.

Tenía que ir a rescatar a Shippou. Iba a quedarme con Naraku, para que todos mis seres queridos estuvieran a salvo.

Lloraba en mi cama pero me tuve que recomponer por Inuyasha, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Esta era nuestra última noche juntos, porque después el no me iba a encontrar a su lado. Me iba a ir esa misma noche.

Sentía que mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Inuyasha era el amor de mi vida y jamás dejaría de pensar en el.

Cuando el se acostó a mi lado. Yo lo abrace. Lo necesitaba tanto. El me devolvió el abrazo. No pude evitar el nudo de mi garganta.

Trate de ser fuerte pero era tan difícil despedirse de el. Lo bese por última vez y seguimos abrazados.

-Inuyasha te amo- le dije

-Yo también Kagome- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Solté unas lágrimas, pero el no las vio.

Cuando el se durmió, me fui. Llorando me fui. Agarre el auto y me fui hacía las afueras de la ciudad. Descubrí a Bankotsu por ahí.

Entonces supe que el estaba con Naraku. Lo sabía ese hombre jamás me agrado. Me baje del auto y fui hacía donde estaba el.

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- le dije

Bankotsu sonrió y me agarro del brazo y me llevo adentro de una casa, fea y destruida. En el piso había un bebé llorando.

-¡Shippou!- grité

Me solté de su agarre y fui corriendo hacia mi hijo. Lo abrace y lo calme.

-¡Que lindo es volver a verte, Kagome!- dijo Naraku


	17. Chapter 17: Recordando

**Hola! si me tardé un montón, lo se, soy una idiota, es que paso de todo, primero tuve el grandisimo error de ver una serie de más de 292 capitulo y otra temporada más, si están pensando en dragon ball z, acertaron, me vicie mal!, especialmente con la pareja de Gohan y Videl qe es muy gracioso, porque cuando estaba viendo la serie en cartoon network, mientras esperaba a que dieran Naruto (Otra serie laaaargaaa qe me gusta), estaban dando la saga de majin boo, y Gohan era el super saiyaman y no se qe, y yo siempre pensé qe el mayor de los hijos de Goku era Goten, así qe no entendia porque al mayor le decían Gohan xD, luego me fije en wikepedia y me enteré qe tmb se había casado con Videl y tenían a Pan, y yo estaba O_o yo pensé qe Videl era un personaje relleno xD, bueno eso e slo qe paso, tmb algunas estupideces como sufriendo por un chico, pero mal, una semana entera llorando, si soy una estupida, pero buena estoy enamorada y después mi amiga me llevo de viaje y la pase de maravilla me compre DVDS y manga de Inuyasha y Ranma 1/2 XD, bueno eso es lo qe paso y le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amiga y a todos los qe me dejaron reviews y los qe lo leen y tmb a los qe pusieron esta historia en favoritos, el proximo es el capitulo final! Adios! **

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Recordando**

**Kagome POV**

Naraku agarro a mi bebé y se lo dio a Bankotsu. El me empezó a tocar el pelo y trato de besarme pero yo no se lo permití.

-Sigues siendo muy hermosa Kagome- me dijo Naraku con voz seductora

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?- dije

-No lo se, primero los encerraré y tal vez dejemos a tu hijo en tu casa o podemos formar una familia muy feliz nosotros tres-

-Perdiste la cabeza-

Nos encerraron a mí y a mi bebé juntos. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar y lamentarme de haber estado con alguien así. Me dormí y tuve de nuevo el sueño que venía teniendo.

Naraku asesinando a alguien, en su habitación de la Universidad.

En ese momento me desperté y recordé todo. Ahora entendía todo. Naraku no solo quería que yo estuviera con el, sino que yo recordará como mató a su hermano.

Naraku esta demente, yo ya no sabía que hacer. Tenía a Shippou dormido en mis brazos y yo no quería que pasara por esto. Estaba en una habitación con una ventana con barrotes muy pequeña. No tenía salida.

Suspire, tal vez estaría el resto de mi vida con Naraku y eso me daba repugnancia.

-¡Como pude olvidarte Hakudoshi!- solloce

Unos minutos después, escuche gritos. Eran Naraku y Bankotsu, estaban discutiendo. Escuche un disparo. Me asome a ver que había pasado en el agujero de la puerta. De sorpresa, salio Naraku y me saco de donde estaba encerrada.

-Nos vamos- dijo Naraku

-Espera ¿que paso con Bankotsu?- le pregunté

El no contestó pero yo miré hacía atrás y estaba tirado en el piso, Bankotsu con un disparo en la cabeza. Abrace a mi hijo con mucha fuerza rogando que nada nos pasara. Naraku me saco a Shippou de mis brazos y lo puso en una silla. Estaba más seguro en esa silla que cerca de Naraku.

-¡Mierda!- dijo

Yo mire también a la ventana y había un montón de policías afuera. No pude evitar una sonrisa. La puerta estaba cerrada y el le puso más cosas para que los policías no pudieran entrar. Naraku se puso en la ventana y les mostró que yo estaba con el, si los policías entraban el me mataría.

Naraku no sabía que hacer, yo estaba contenta.

-Si no sale ahora iremos a buscarlo- dijo una voz de afuera

Inuyasha apareció y golpeó a Naraku.

-Inuyasha- grité

Fui corriendo hacia a el. Inuyasha se puso delante de mío. Shippou estaba dormido en esa silla. Le di gracias a Kami, de que estuviera dormido a pesar de los ruidos.

-Sal de aquí Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

Lo único que pude pensar es que no quería perder a Inuyasha. Entonces cuando Naraku disparo a Inuyasha y yo me puse delante de el. Y la bala me dio a mí.

**Inuyasha POV**

Ya era tarde. Kagome la habían disparado y yo no había podido hacer nada.

-Kagome- grite

Me arrodillé a lado de ella y la sostuve conmigo.

-Desgraciado- le dije a Naraku

-No quería matarla, quería matarte a ti- dijo el- pero nada va a hacer que ella vuelva-

Se puso la pistola en la cabeza y se disparo. Shippou, empezó a llorar. Lo primero que hice fue hacerle un torniquete para que no sangre.

Agarre a Shippou y abrí la puerta para que entraran los policías.

**XXX**

En el hospital, Kagome había entrado a cirugía para sacarle la bala. Yo estaba muy nervioso, esperaba que el amor de mi vida, no le pasara nada.

Sango y Miroku, gracias a Dios, estaban conmigo, me calmaban y hacía sentir un poco bien. Shippou estaba en casa con sus abuelas.

De pronto el doctor salió.

-¿Cómo esta?- le dije

-La operación fue un éxito, su novia, necesita reposar y muy pronto va a despertar- dijo el doctor sonriendo

Sonreí.

**Kagome POV**

Me desperté con Inuyasha a lado mío, sonriéndome.

-Inuyasha- dije y lo abrace

Luego sentí un dolor en el abdomen. Hice una mueca.

-Kagome será mejor que te acuestes- me dijo con un tono preocupado

Luego recordé a Naraku y todo lo sucedido.

-¡Naraku!- dije

-No te preocupes Kagome, el murió- dijo

-¿Cómo?- dije sorprendida

-Cuando intento matarme te pusiste adelante y te disparó a ti, creyéndote muerta, el se suicido-

Yo estaba en shock.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?- le pregunté

-Bankotsu me llamo, diciéndome que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y me dio la dirección del lugar en donde estabas, al principio no le creí pero no tenía otra pista y fui ahí con la policía y al final era verdad-

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Busqué algo una puerta una ventana cualquier cosa, encontré una puerta que estaba cerrada, y le pedí ayuda a los policías pero ninguno de ellos me hizo caso, dijeron que era muy peligroso entrar por ahí, pero yo no les hice caso y después de empujar hasta dolerme el brazo, se abrió-

-Supongo que Bankotsu murió porque Naraku descubrió que había hablado contigo- dije

Suspiré. Pude respirar tranquilamente después de mucho tiempo. Me sentía feliz al fin todo había terminado.

Naraku había cobrado las vidas de personas maravillosas, como Houjo, Kikyo, Onigumo y Hakudoshi.

Pero todo había terminado. Al fin Inuyasha y yo íbamos a ser felices.


	18. Chapter 18: Siempre estuve a tu lado

**Capitulo 18: Siempre estuve a tu lado**

**5 años después**

**Kagome POV**

No puedo creer que ya haya pasado 5 años. Gracias a Kami todo salio bien.

Pasaron tantas cosas, luego de la muerte de Naraku. Inuyasha y yo nos terminamos casando un mes después de que todo acabará. No quería volver a separarme de el.

La luna de miel fue en Francia. Fue increíble.

Sango y Miroku tuvieron a un niño, lo llamaron Kohaku, dos años después nació su hija Kirara.

No hay palabras para explicar lo felices que están.

Kohaku y Shippou son los mejores amigos. Luego de tres años, nació mi hija, Kumiko, es la mejor amiga de Kirara.

Luego de la muerte de Naraku, hubo justicia, para todos los familiares de las victimas. Ya todo estaba solucionado.

Inuyasha y yo seguíamos amándonos como siempre. Hoy era nuestro aniversario.

Estaba en la cocina, por hacer el desayuno, miré hacía un estante, estaba la foto de nuestro casamiento.

Jamás olvidaría ese día, fue el mejor día de toda mi vida, además de cuando nació Shippou y Kumiko.

Serví el desayuno en la mesa, y Shippou bajo corriendo.

-Buenos días amor- le dije

-Buenos días mamá- dijo el dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Bajo una niña de pelo azabache y ojos ámbar. Era Kumiko bostezando. Con dos años de edad era una niña muy dormilona.

-Buenos días mi niña- dije alzándola

-Buenos días mami- dijo ella

La senté en la silla y apareció mi esposo. Yo siempre sonreía cada vez que lo veía con ese traje a punto de ir a su oficina. Siempre dije que me case con el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Me enamoraba de el día a día.

Lo abrace y le di un beso tierno en los labios.

-Feliz aniversario- le dije

-Feliz aniversario- me dijo

No sabía que sorpresa me tenía este año. El año pasado me había dado un hermoso anillo.

Shippou hizo una mueca de asco al ver nuestro pequeño beso. Kumiko solo sonrió.

-Todavía me pregunto que habrá visto mamá en papá- dijo Shippou

Inuyasha fue y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mamá, papá me pegó- dijo haciendo un llanto de mentira

Le puse una cara de enojada.

-Bueno me voy- dijo Inuyasha

Se escapo del reto que le iba a dar.

Deje a Shippou en el kinder, que quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa. También deje a Kumiko con mi mamá.

Me fui al trabajo. No podía concentrarme, estaba pensando en lo que Inuyasha me daría esta noche. Apareció por mi puerta Sango y Kirara.

-Sango ¿Qué pasa?- le dije

-Kirara esta enferma- me dijo

-¿Qué le pasa?- dije empezando a sacar mi material para revisarla

-No se, tiene mucha tos y no puede respirar bien-

-Bueno Kirara di "A"- dije examinando la garganta.

Luego seguí por el pecho y la espalda. Sonreí y le di un caramelo.

-Sango, no te preocupes es un espasmo leve, dale estos remedios- le dije mientras le daba una nota que decía el nombre de los remedios

-Gracias Kagome- me dijo

Me dio un abrazo y se fue.

Sango seguía siendo mi mejor amiga. Eso jamás cambiaría.

**XXX**

Era de noche, hoy había tenido muchos pacientes y estaba llegando un poco tarde a casa.

Salí de mi auto y entré a casa. Deje mi cartera en la mesa y observe un camino de pétalos de rosa. Sonreí y empecé a caminar hacía donde indicaba los pétalos.

Cuando llegue al final del camino, vi a Inuyasha sentado y al frente de el había una pequeña mesa en el balcón. Fui hacía donde estaba el y le di un gran beso.

-Inuyasha, gracias por todo esto- le dije

-De nada Kagome tu lo vales- dijo el

Nos sentamos en las sillas. Inuyasha sirvió la comida.

-¿Dónde están los niños?- pregunté

-Con tu mamá- dijo Inuyasha

Sonreí.

-¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?- le dije sonriendo

-Que impaciente eres- me dijo riendo- Toma-

Era un collar de corazón, abrí y adentro estaba una foto de nosotros dos y a lado decía: _Te amaré por siempre, cada día enamoró más de ti, siempre estuve a tu lado y siempre lo estaré. _

Era el regalo más hermoso que me habían dado y supe que el sentía lo mismo que yo

Siempre estuve a su lado y siempre

lo estaría.

**Fin**

**Autora: InugomeL**

* * *

**Lo terminé AAAAAAAAAAAAA, jajajajaj xD, no es el mejor final, pero bueno les di un final feliz. Ahora los agradecimientos, quiero agradecer a la academia (?, jajaja na mentira, ahora si, a TODOS los que me dejaron reviews, muchsiisisisisisismas gracias, los menciono aquí: La conquistada, Setsuna 17, anita4869, Natsuki Hikari, TLAP, CONEJA, isabel20, LeslieloveV, Kumi Kinomoto, Izumi Miyu O.O, ClausXD, samany, eviita cullen, Ice Demon Gabriel, Ronnie Ziing, Kirana-Taisho y especialmente a JossHyuga my best firiend, te quierooo, gracias por apoyarme y estar conmigo siempre! Este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Bueno a mis amigos, que son increibles, Franco, Rita, Angie, Andrea, Sabri, son lo más, los quiero por aceptar mis locuras. También a TODOS los que leyeron esta historia y la pusieron en favoritos, y también a los que no lo hicieron, muchas gracias. Bueno a Rumiko, gracias por crear Inuyasha (como si ella fuera a leerxD) Me retiro, me tomo las vacaciones de escritora de fanfics, y volvere con una historia en la que estoy pensando. **

**Gracias por todos, felices pascuas, cuidense, InugomeL**


End file.
